Creo en ti
by Princess Utau
Summary: Cuando el amor y la amistad se ha puesto a prueba...el orgullo lo supera. Revisen por fiss *-*
1. Creo en ti

**Princess: Hola Chicos, lamento decirles que me demorare en subir capitulos de mis otras historias, pero he organizado una y mi mente me dijo: Por hacerlos tardar tanto dales otra historia y ya saben. Yo+Ideas locas=historias xD Disfrutenla**

**Bella: TODOS SON HUMANOS ;D**

**Princess: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

**Yo Creo en ti**

-Rosie sal de ahí!- Una voz algo seria llamaba a una niña que se encontraba escondida en el closet de su alcoba que trataba de reprimir una risilla

-Jasper, Rosalie apúrense que no llegaran- una voz dulce pero ya algo molesta por el retraso de sus hijos

-Mamá, Rosie otra vez se escondió- dijo revisando debajo de la cama de su hermana, con un tono de enfado, suspiro y llamo por décima vez a Rosalie

–Rosie sal de donde quiera que estés-grito Jasper

-Buuuu-Rosalie salio saltando del closet

-Te asuste Jasper?-la pequeña miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura a su hermano mayor

- Si Rosie me asustaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer, y apresúrate que se nos esta haciendo tarde-dijo Jasper

-Perdón Jasper, ahora me apresuro- abrazo a su hermano

-JASPER Y ROSALIE BAJEN EN ESTE INSTANTE- llamo de nuevo Esme desde la puerta, donde los estaba esperando desde hace media hora

-YA VAMOS MAMÁ!... ya estas lista Rosie?-pregunto Jasper

-Si!- tomando su violín

-Vamonos-dijo el

Ambos hermanos bajaron a la estancia donde los esperaba su madre, de pronto un niño de 7 años cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, hizo su aparicion junto con un pequeño niño de dos años aproximadamente, ambos estaban llenos de lodo

-Edward, Alec por favor metanse a bañar y ponganse la ropa que les deje en su cama.. recuerden que hoy vienen visitas-dijo Esme

-si , si como sea-dijo Edward

-Mamá, Rosie y yo ya estamos listos-dijo Jasper

-Entonces vamonos que ya es algo tarde, y niños por lo que mas quieran no v

ayan hacer enojar a Sue,entendido- dirijio su mirada a Edward y Alec, que siempre tenian la habilidad de sacar de sus casillas a Sue

-Si, si ya que lata- dijo Edward corriendo hacia su habitación seguido por Alec

Jasper y Rosalie se dirigían a su clase de música. Jasper empezó a tocar el Piano a la edad de Rosalie, de eso ya hace 4 años, Rosalie desde que vio a Jasper tocar el piano quiso también tocar un instrumento.. y pues opto por el violín.

Por fin llegaron a donde tomaban sus clases como todos los lunes a viernes de 5 de la tarde a 7 de la noche, bajaron del carro para dirigirse a la entrada del edificio.

-Paso por ustedes a las 7- les dijo Esme a ambos, besando en la mejilla a Rosalie, mientras Jasper caminaba hacia el edificio

-Adiós mamá- respondió la pequeña abrazando a su madre

-Jasper Esperame-grito la pequeña de cabellos rubios corriendo hacia su hermano mayor,el joven se detuvo a esperar a su pequeña hermana, aunque aparentaba mucha frialdad, el la quería mucho, después de todo era su única hermana...

* * *

**Princess: Holaa ;D Lamento haber estado ausente esque la escuela y ademas mi profe nos hace crear disertaciones y tengo que estar todo el dia buscando informacion y eso del papelografo T.T**

**Rosalie: Sigan esta histo****ria, no los decepcionara**


	2. ¿Lo prometes?

**Princess: Hola Chicos ya llego el capitulo que tanto esperaban xD**

**Rosalie: Hoy veremos el primer encuentro de Emmet y yo :D**

**Princess:Veran...Alec en crepusculo es Alec Vulturi...para las o los que no lo conocen pueden buscarlo en google. Tiene el cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate...es tan lindooo *-***

**Alec: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Lo prometes?**

**En la Casa de Bella...**

-bueno- contesto Renee

-amor que crees?-Charlie hablo

-te dieron el trabajo?-pregunto Renee

-Si-dijo el

-Me alegra tanto-dijo Renee aliviada

-Ahora estas hablando con el nuevo gerente de relaciones internacionales-celebro Charlie

-mami, quien es?- pregunto Bella

-es tu papi-dijo Renee

- papi- levanto las manos la pequeña señalando que quería hablar con su padre

-Charlie, Bella quiere hablar contigo-dijo Renee

-Bella.. si pásamela

-Esta bien, Bella tu papa va ha hablar contigo, pero no tardes ok?-le paso el teléfono a la pequeña quien se había despertado que era su papa al otro lado de la línea

-Papi-grito Bella entusiasmada

-Hija, como has estado

-Bien

-Y tu hermano como esta?-pregunto Charlie

-Jake, esta muy bien también-dijo Bella

-Me alegro mucho-dijo Charlie

-Papi.. cuando regresaras?-pregunto Bella

-No se hija, espero que sea pronto cuando nos volvamos a ver

-Te quiero mucho papa-susurro Bella

-Yo también los quiero mucho, ahora comunícame con tu mama, necesito hablar con ella-dijo Charlie

-Esta bien-le paso el teléfono a su madre

-quiere hablar contigo mami-dijo Bella

-Gracias, ahora vete a descansar hija-dijo Renne acariciando el cabello de Bella

-si buenas noches- le dio un beso en la mejilla su madre, después de eso se fue a su cuarto

-Entonces cuando vendrás?-pregunto Renee

-No creo poder regresar-dijo con un suspiro Charlie

-Como que no podrás regresar!

* * *

**En la Casa de Emmet...**

-Mama pero…

-Pero nada hijo.. cámbiate ya que se nos hace tarde-dijo Carmen

-Pero …pero..-trato de decir el pequeño Emmet

-Pero que?- dijo la madre del pequeño ya algo molesta de la actitud de su hijo

-Pero va a estar muy aburrido mamá …y a demás..-dijo Emmet

-Ya no pongas más pretextos y súbete a cambiar por favor-dijo Carmen

-Esta bien- respondió después de dar un gran suspiro, dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, el niño tenia 6 años de edad, cabello rizado y oscuro con ojos verdes

–Esto va a estar muy aburrido- protestaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-Ya estas Emmet-grito Carmen desde abajo

-ya voy mamá- dio su ultimo suspiro y salió de su cuarto

-que lindo de vez Emmet- lo adulo su madre al ver que bien se veía su pequeño hijo , en ese pantalón negro de vestir y esa camisa blanca

-Mamá- dijo algo avergonzado

-Bueno ya se nos hizo tarde –dijo Eleazar

-Papá en verdad tengo que ir-pregunto Emmet

-Emmet ya discutimos esto-dijo Eleazar

-Si, si ya se…-susurro Emmet

Todos salieron de la casa, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de los Cullen

* * *

**En la casa de Rose**

El timbre de la casa de los Cullen sonaba desesperadamente

- Esos deben ser ellos-dijo Carlisle

-y el que toca debe ser el pequeño Emmet-dijo con una sonrisa Carlisle

- jaja si creo que si-dijo Esme

- sera mejor que abra antes de que descomponga el timbre-dijo Carlisle

-no te preocupes iré yo, por favor termina de poner la mesa Sue-dijo Esme

-si señora-dijo Sue

-Gracias- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta

-Muy buenas noches señora Esme-dijo Emmet

-Muy buenas noches Emmet.. pero mira que grande estas-dijo Esme mirandolo con una sonrisa

-Donde esta Edward?-pregunto el

-Arriba.. ya sabes como siempre jugando-dijo Esme

y sin pensarlo dos veces salio disparado hacia las escaleras, al menos no estaría tan aburrido con Edward

-Emmet-dijo Carmen

-Dejalo Carmen... pero pasen por favor, los estábamos esperando-dijo Esme

-Eleazar que gusto verte-dijo Carlisle

-No el gusto es mío Carlisle-dijo Eleazar estrechando las manos

-Jasper,hijo saluda- dijo Esme a Jasper, quien iba pasando por el recibidor

-Buenas noches señores Mcarty, si me disculpan me retiro- dijo haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba el piano

-Veo que Jasper, sigue practicando el piano- comento Carmen

-Si.. quisieran escucharlo?-sugirió Esme

-Claro-dijo Eleazar

Todos abandonaron el recibidor y se dirigieron al salón para escuchar tocar el piano a Jasper

* * *

**En la casa de Bella**

-Lo siento, es que es necesario que este aquí los primeros meses- respondió con un tono triste a él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de no ver a su familia, cinco meses habían sido suficientes, pero era un muy buen empleo como para perderlo

-Y que propones que se haga-dijo Renee

-Ustedes podrían mudarse aqui-propuso Charlie

-Pero Bella y Jake van a ir al kinder el próximo lunes-dijo Renee

-En verdad lo siento mucho-se disculpo Charlie

-Lo sientes, hace cinco meses que no te vemos-reclamo Renee

-Y tu crees que es fácil para mi dejar a mi familia, entiende no puedo dejar tan buen trabajo y menos ahora que lo necesitamos-dijo Charlie

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos hablo, después de todo no era nada fácil la decisión

-Renee sigues ahí- pregunto algo preocupado

-Si aquí estoy-susurro Renee

-Los extraño mucho-susurro Charlie

-El próximo año-dijo Renee

-Que?- algo desconcertado pregunto Charlie

-Nos podríamos mudar el próximo año, nos podríamos quedar con mi Papa-dijo Renee

-Estas segura?-pregunto Charlie

-Si yo mañana hablaré con él-dijo Renee

-Ok, entonces dentro de un año los ver-dijo algo desilucionado Charlie

-Dentro de un año…-aunque ella sabia que se volverían a ver un año,era un año

-Te dejo, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano-dijo Charlie

-Esta bien cuídate mucho, y no dejes de hablar

-Si, ustedes también .. hasta dentro de un año-dijo Charlie

-Hasta entonces-susurro Renee

Y con eso finalizo la conversación, dentro de un año se volverían a ver, pero ahora como les explicaría a sus hijos, que se tendrían que mudar y en un año volverían a ver a su padre, esto no iba a ser nada fácil

* * *

**En la casa de Rose**

Emmet, subió corriendo las escaleras, al principio se quedo un poco desconcertado al no recordar cual recamara era la de Edward.. pero después de escuchar el ruido del juego y la voz de Edward supo cual era la habitación

-Hola Edward-saludo el

-Hola Emmett- le contesto sin despegar la vista del televisor

-Quieres jugar?-pregunto el

-Si-dijo Edward

-Ok, solo termino este juego y sigues tu

-Ok

Jasper comenzó a tocar el piano, sus padres y los señores Houshi. Todos estaban muy atentos escuchando, Rose quien estaba en le jardín alcanzo a escuchar cuando entraba a la casa, corrió rápido a su cuarto tomo su violín, y decidió ir a tocar a lado de su hermano, tan rápido como pudo bajo y fue al salón, donde se encontraba sesshoumaru, y comenzó a tocar al lado de su hermano, en pocas palabras su sueño de tocar al lado de su hermano se estaba cumpliendo

Emmet, ya estaba cansado .. mas bien aburrido de ver a Edward jugar

-Alec no quieres ir a jugar?- pregunto ya aburrido Emmet

-No gracias, me quedo con Edward-dijo Alec

-como quieras- salio del cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras, conforme iba bajando fue escuchando la música… "_que será.. no suena nada mal"_ pensó y fue a la habitación de donde provenía el sonido, al entrar. Observo a una niña a la que el no conocía y a sesshoumaru tocando el piano, se sento muy tranquilo en el piso a escuchar la musica.."_no__ esta mal después de todo" _pensaba

Rose se encontraba muy feliz… estaba tocando con su hermano mayor…pero llego el turno de tocar una nota alta, y al tratar de enfatizarla una de las cuerdas del violín reventó, pegándole en su mejilla haciendo aparecer una herida. Rose se quedo paralizada, vio a todos los que se encontraban en el salón, después volteo a su hermano quien había dejado de tocar, un silencio , era solo lo que había

-Estas bien hija?- pregunto su Esme levantandose para ir a consolar a la niña que tenia sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas,Rose dejo su violín y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo al jardín

Rosalie se sentó debajo del cerezo y se puso a llorar, tenia su carita pegada a sus rodillas, las cuales estaban rodeadas por sus brazos.

-Como pude arruinarlo?-era lo único en lo que pensaba

-Estara molesto conmigo-penso otra vez

-Estas bien?- preguntó, pero Rose no respondio

-Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar al ver que no respondía

-Si- contesto con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-no deberías llorar, las niñas bonitas no lloran- le limpio con su pulgar las lagrimas que insistían en abandonar sus ojos

-Te debió doler mucho verdad?- pregunto mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarle la herida que la cuerda provoco

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Sabes tocas muy bien – le sonrió, Rose no pudo decir nada así que le regreso la sonrisa

-No, en verdad tocas muy bien

-Gracias-susurro ella

-Pero por que llorabas?-pregunto el

-Es que… arruine la pieza de mi hermano.. –agacho la mirada

-No, no lo creo …. Creo que la hiciste sonar mejor- sonrió Emmet, Rose una vez mas se quedo sin palabras y solo pudo sonreír

-Ya vez te ves mejor cuando sonríes… mi nombre es Emmet Mcarty y el tuyo?- pregunto el niño

-Rosalie...Rosalie Cullen-susurro ella

-Eres la hermana de Edward-pregunto el

-Si-respondio Rose

-Y por que nunca te había visto-dijo El

-Casi siempre estoy en mi habitación..-susurro ella

-Ya veo … también practicas mucho como Jasper- dijo sentandose enfrente de ella, ya que el estar en cuclillas no era después de todo muy cómodo para hablar

–Pero no sales a jugar con tus amigos?-pregunto Emmet

-Pues no tengo muchos..- contesto mirando de nuevo a sus rodillas

-entonces esta decidido, todos los días vendré a jugar contigo.. no creo que todo el día practiques el violín o si?-dijo Emmet

-No-dijo Rose

-Entonces yo jugare contigo cuando no practiques.. hecho?-dijo Emmet mostrando sus hoyuelos al sonreir

-Hecho-dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa

Y cerraron el pacto enlazando sus meñiques abajo del cerezo.

* * *

**Princess: Ayyy k lindo x3**

**Rosalie: Comenten por fa ;D**


	3. ¿Te Gusta? :O

**Princess: Gracias a los que comentaron ;D**

**_Dnisse:_ Muchas gracias por comentar x3  
**

**_cutevampkitten03: _Gracias por comentar amiga :D  
**

**_Lucy Cullen Tsukiyomi: _Uyyy muchisimas gracias y tratare de subir capitulos mas seguidoo ^-^**

**Edward: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: No me gusta**

**12 Años Despues...**

Edward abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, eran las 3 de la mañana, había estado toda la noche en una fiesta con sus amigos y con su novia.. su novia, al recordar a su "amada" novia dio un profundo suspiro, sabia que desde hace meses ella era todo menos su novia. Así como abrió la puerta , igualmente la cerro, se quito los zapatos para no despertar a nadie, si sus padres se enteraban de a que hora había llegado, estaba seguro que le iban a dar un sermón, y la verdad ya estaba bastante grandecito para recibirlos

**-mientras vivas en esta casa, acataras las reglas jovencito-** recordó como le habia regañado su padre,mientras se acercaba sin hacer ruido alguno a las escaleras, vivir con tus padres tenia algunas partes negativas, pero por lo menos no se tenia que preocupar por comida, ropa limpia y una cama muy cómoda

Subió las escaleras y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su cuarto cuando una luz lo sorprendió, el pensaba que todos ya estaban durmiendo, pero al ver esa luz le indico lo contrario

**-Que estará haciendo despierta a estas horas?-** se preguntaba mientras se iba a cercando a aquella habitación que tenia la luz prendida, iba a tocar la puerta pero esta estaba entre abierta y decidió pasar, ya adentro no vio a nadie

-**Por que habrá dejado la luz prendida_- _**pensó mientras se acercaba al escritorio, al parecer estaba trabajando en algo que involucraba hilo y tela?, no le dio importancia y dirigió su mirada hacia un porta retratos, la foto le llamaba la tensión, conocía a las que estaban en la foto, una era su hermana, y la otra era esa chiquilla molesta, no sabia como explicar lo que le provocaba esa chiquilla como el la llamaba, pero cada vez que sentía su mirada, era como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en paracaídas o subirse a la medusa, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto lo que le hacia sentir eso era lo extraño del asunto, paso su dedo por la cara de la joven mirando fijamente la imagen

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-Por poco tiraba el portarretratos que tenia en la mano, disimuladamente lo dejo en su lugar

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a estas horas Edward Cullen? No me digas que apenas vas llegando...-dijo Rosalie

-Shhhh , no grites que te van a escuchar-susurro Edward

- Entonces dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurro Rosalie

- Mejor dime tu que haces despierta a estas horas?-dijo Edward

-Bueno yo… oye yo te pregunte primero que hacías en mi cuarto-reclamo Rosalie

-Shhhh, es que iba a mi cuarto pero vi la luz prendida y quise venir a ver si no te pasaba nada-dijo Edward

-No solo fui por agua para seguir terminando el…-susurro Rosalie

- esto?– dijo Edward tomando el bordado que estaba sobre el escritorio

-que piensas hacer con esto?-pregunto el

-nada que te interese metiche- le arrebato el pedazo de tela, Edward solo rió burlonamente

-Y para quien es- La interrogo dándole una mirada picarona

-Para nadie-dijo ella a la defensiva

-Si claro, ya Rosie dime para quien- le dio un pequeño codazo

-ay que para nadie y ya no me digas Rosie, ya no soy una niña pequeña,como que te vas a dormir no, por que mañana me tienes que despertar- lo empujo hacia la puerta, hasta sacarlo de su cuarto

-Y yo por que?-pregunto el

-por que mañana no quiero volver a hacer llegar tarde a Emmet-dijo Rosalie

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo–dijo como cruzo sus brazos

-Que si no quieres que mis papas se enteren a que hora llegaste me vas a tener que despertar-dijo Rosalie triunfalmente

-Chantajista-le dijo Edward

-Buenas noches – le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta

-Que descanses-dijo ella

-Quien cree que soy… su alarma personal o que- dijo Edward entre dientes mientras llegaba a su habitación

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto entro tirando sus zapatos y se desabrochándose la camisa y el pantalón, al igual que los zapatos el pantalón y la camisa fueron a dar a quien sabe donde, se lanzo a su cama, había sido una noche de miércoles , bueno en realidad una maña de jueves, muy divertida, debía aceptar que ese bueno para nada de Jacob organizaba muy buenas fiestas, el único pero era en que día las organizaba, no podía organizarlas en viernes o en fin de semana no verdad las tenia que organizar en miércoles, según el era por que todos los miércoles era cuando sus padres viajaban y regresaban el viernes, pero en fin después de todo había sido una fiesta genial. Cerró los ojos, vio una imagen que lo sorprendió mucho

-**Esa chiquilla molesta por que no sale de mi cabeza**- pensó abriendo los ojo, pestaño un par de veces para que la imagen saliera de su mente, prendió la lamparita de mesa que estaba aun lado y dirigió su mirada a el portarretratos que se encontraba aun lado y lo tomo

**-que fue lo que nos paso**- dejo la foto boca abajo en la mesita, ya estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a pensar en esos momentos acerca de su relación y de esa chiquilla,que no salia de su mente, esta vez cerro los ojos y durmió profundamente, mañana mas bien hoy en un par de horas tendria que levantarse para ir a la Universidad

* * *

Lentamente giro la manija de la puerta, sin hacer ruido entro al cuarto, camino despacio para no hacer ruido, se detuvo enfrente a su cama, la observo detenidamente mientras dormía

**-que linda se ve, ojalá y así estuviera todo el día quien creería que es una pequeña pesadilla cuando sale el sol-** pensó Emmett mientras se acercaba a la joven que dormía y miraba que hora marcaba el reloj, no quería levantarla pero ya era tarde y tenían que ir a la escuela, puso su mano en la nariz de la joven apretándola, impidiendo que respirara, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y despertara

-Emmett- grito sentándose en su cama

-Buenos días …bonita pijama es nueva?-pregunto el

-Emmett sal de mi cuato...ahora-susurro Rosalie

-Pensé que nunca despertarías-dijo el burlonamente

-Y me tenías que despertar asi-reclamo ella

-Es de la única manera que despiertas.. pero ya apresúrate que llegaremos tarde al colegio-dijo el

-Y como planeas que lo haga si sigues aquí- se levanto Rosalie y lo empujo hasta la puerta sacándolo del cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-Buenos días Emmett, veo que ya despertaste a Rose- dijo Esme

-Buenos días señor-dijo Emmett

-Rose,hija apresúrate.. van a llegar tarde-Esme toco la puerta para avisarle a su hija que ya era tarde

-Ven Emmett vamos a desayunar mientras Rose esta lista-dijo Esme

-Gracias

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Carlisle estaba disfrutando de un plato de frutas

-Buenos días

-buenos dias

-Buenos días señor Carlisle-dijo Emmett y Carlisle solo sonrió

-Emmett, gustas fruta o cereal-pregunto Esme

-Cereal gracias-dijo ella

-Con mucho gusto- dándole el café a su esposo, después se dirijo a la despensa sacando el cereal, del refrigerador tomo la leche y por ultimo del gabinete saco un plato, y los dejo enfrente deEmmett

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Rosalie abriendo la puerta de la cocina

-nos vamos?-pregunto

-Buenos días señorita-dijo Carlisle

-Buenos días papa-dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hija te sirvo fruta-pregunto Esme

-No gracias mama, ya es demasiado tarde comeré en la escuela.. nos vamos?-pregunto Rosalie de nuevo

-Rose hija déjalo desayunar-la regaño Esme

-Mamá son 7: 30 no vamos a llegar-dijo ella

-No tendrían ese problema si cierta señorita se hubiera levantado a tiempo-dijo Carlisle mirando un periodico

-No es mi culpa papá, Edward no me desperto-dijo ella

-Pero hija te estuvo gritando para despertarte, de seguro toda la cuadra se levanto-dijo Esme con una sonrisa

Emmett y Carlisle solo rieron de lo que acababa de decir Esme, mientras Rosalie solo se ruborizaba de vergüenza

-Como haya sido.. nos vamos ya- dirigió la mirada al muchacho que ya estaba terminando de comer su cereal

-Ya- se levanto y puso su plato en el lavaplatos

-muchísimas gracias por el desayuno- salio de la cocina tomando su mochila para tratar de alcanzar a Rose quien ya estaba en la puerta

-ADIOS PAPÁ, MAMÁ!- grito Rosalie desde la puerta para que se escuchara hasta la cocina

-ADIOS- le respondió Carlisle escuchando como la puerta se cerraba

-Esa niña volvió a olvidar su almuerzo-dijo Esme

-Jajaja… cuando tenga hambre buscara a Edward para pedirle dinero como siempre - respondió Carlisle tomando lo último que quedaba de su cafe

* * *

**Con Emmett y Rosalie...**

-Otra vez te quedaste, hasta tarde practicando?-pregunto Emmett

-no esta vez me quede hablando con Bella- respondió Rosalie con lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-aaa ya veo-dijo Emmett

**-pues de que tanto hablaran para quedarse hasta tarde hablando-**penso Emmett

-Y que tal estuvo la fiesta?-pregunto Rosalie

-Pues ya sabes como todas a las que me invita tu hermano-dijo Emmett

-Pero si debió estar muy buena, por que apenas y durmio-dijo Rosalie

-Jajajaja, pues si hay que aceptarlo esta vez se supero en sus fiestas-dijo Emmett

-Si se te ve en la cara, tienes unas ojerotas-dijo Rosalie

-No te vayas a morder la lengua ehh!, por lo menos yo me diverti-dijo Emmett

-Y quien dijo que yo no me divertí hablando con Bella-dijo a Emmett mostrandole la lengua

-Nadie, pero dime asunto de su platica puede ser tan divertida como para que Rosalie Cullen,se haya desvelelado hablando por teléfono en vez de practicar con su violín-dijo Emmett

-Pues lo que hice anoche fue muy divertido- le dio un empujón a Emmett, logrando que casi cayera

-hoy tendrás entrenamiento de fútbol?-cambio muy abruptamente de tema Rosalie con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No hasta mañana como hoy tenemos las pruebas por eso lo cancelaron- le respondió recuperando el equilibrio

-A que hora?-pregunto ella

-A las 5-respondió el

-Y esas dichosas pruebas son las que van decidir si te quedas en el equipo?-dijo Rosalie

-Si-dijo Emmett

-Yo creo que si te quedas-dijo con entusiasmo Rosalie

-Ojala

Después de caminar durante 10 minutos aproximadamente, y seguir hablando de la escuela, las clases tareas etc.. llegaron a la escuela, entraron al edificio, Rose se detuvo enfrente a su casillero.

-Entonces vendrás al partido?-pregunto Emmett

-Si ahí estaré-dijo Rosalie con un guiño

-Ok entonces te veo luego-dijo Emmett

-Si-respondió Rosalie

Emmett fue corriendo a su casillero para tomar sus cosas e irse a su salón todo antes de que tocaran el timbre.

Rose observo como rápidamente se alejaba su amigo, abrió su casillero y tomo lo necesario para su clase , se dirigió a su salón, al entrar vio que ahí estaba su amiga y como todos los días tomo asiento a un lado de ella

-Rosalie otra vez te desvelaste?-pregunto Bella

-Si es que aun no termino el regalo Bella-dijo Rosalie

-Ooo ya veo.. crees que lo podrás terminar para la próxima semana-pregunto Bella

-yo creo que si, no me falta mucho, solo me faltan unos detalles-dijo Rosalie

-Rosalie en verdad estás bien zafada-dijo Bella

-Por que?-pregunto ella

-Pues mírate, llevas todo este mes con el susodicho regalo...Rosalie dime la verdad estás segura de que no sientes nada por Emmett?-pregunto Bella

-No como crees, el es solo…-no alcanzo a decir

-mi mejor amigo, si,si lo se, es lo que dices todo el tiempo, pero te aseguro que nadie hace eso por un amigo-dijo Bella

-Pues creelo el es solo mi- me-jor- a-mi-go-dijo Rosalie

-si claro y yo saco puro diez en calculo-dijo Bella

-No empieces Bella-dijo Rosalie

-Yo solo digo la verdad, podre no ser muy buena en calculo pero tengo ojos amiga y veo como se llevan tu y Emmett y no precisamente se llevan como buenos amigos-dijo Bella

-Pues que raro que nos veas, pensé que no le quitabas los ojos a mi hermano-dijo burlonamente Rosalie

-Y tu hermano que tiene que ver en tu historia de amor con Emmett-dijo Bella

-Cual historia de amor?-pregunto Rosalie

-Hazte la loca-dijo Bella

-Aquí la única que se esta haciendo la loca eres tu con respecto a Edward Cullen

-ROSALIE POR ENECIMA VEZ YA TE DIJE KE NO ME GUSTA TU HERMANO- grito Bella, con tal fuerza que solo un milagro podría evitar que se escuchara por toda la Escuela , ok no grito tan fuerte pero al menos unos cuantos tímpanos si rompio

-Señoritas Swan y Cullen, si gustan pueden salir a platicar afuera- dijo su profesor molesto del grito que pego Bella , señalándoles la puerta para que salieran. Estaban tan centradas en su plática que nunca vieron que el profesor ya había entrado

- esta bien pero no lo tenias que gritar- le susurro Rosalie mientras las dos salían del salón

* * *

**Princess: Que les ha parecido x3**

**Bella: Me encanto**

**Rosalie: Comenten por fa ;D**


	4. ¿No es Obvio Edward?

**Princess: Gracias a los que comentaron ;D**

**_Lucy Cullen Tsukiyomi: Graz por comentar :3 y Nessie si aparecera en este capitulo_**

**_cutevampkitten03: Gracias por comentar y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ;D_**

**Edward: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¿No es Obvio Edward?**

Por otro lado Emmett iba llegando justo a tiempo a su clase, si la maestra no se hubiera quedado hablando con el director.. no hubiera entrado a clases.

-Emmett-dijo Seth al verlo

-Seth

-Otra vez llegando tarde por Rose-dijo el

-Algo así- respondió Emmett rascándose la nuca

-Creo que bien vale la pena, llegar tarde por ella-dijo Seth

-Te gusta mucho no Seth?-pregunto Emmett

-Y como no, es tan linda…., inteligente…., es simpática…, es muy hermosa. Es.. es…-dijo Seth

-Joven lo interrumpo? – Dijo la maestra quien ya había entrado desde hace un rato pero por estar en las nubes Seth no se entero

-Disculpe profesora- respondió Seth algo apenado, Emmett solo rió para si mismo, a su amigo si que le gustaba su mejor amiga

-Entonces continuo-camino hacia la pizarra la profesora

-la Antropología se divide en dos Antropoligia física y antropología cultural-dijo la profesora

**Con Bella y Rosalie...**

-..Entonces no te gusta Emmett?-pregunto Bella

-Como molestas Bella.. no como crees.. es como decir que me gustara mi hermano, es solo mi mejor amigo-dijo Rosalie

-Pues yo soy tu mejor amiga y nunca hemos celebrado el día en que nos conocimos-dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Pero es diferente-respondió ella

-diferente por que?-pregunto Bella

-A el lo conozco desde hace 11 años-dijo Rosalie recargándose en la pared

-Y a mi hace 10 .. en verdad no entiendo tu punto, el es un muchacho guapo, es muy lindo contigo, se preocupa por ti.. no le veo nada de malo de que te guste-susurro Bella

-Aun si me gustara… y no digo que me guste- aclaro al ver la expresión en la cara de Bella

-..El solo me ve.. como su mejor amiga, la hermana de su mejor amigo..la niña de solo 5 años-su tono de voz se entristeció, en verdad sentía algo por Emmett

-Lo sabia.. sabia que te gustaba-El comentario de su mejor amiga la saco de sus pensamientos

-Claro que no-respondió ella

-Si lo acabas de admitir- dijo Bella con una cara de felicidad al haber vencido

-No.. es como decir que a ti te gusta Mike… oye hablando de Mike, que le has dicho-dijo Rosalie

-Pues..-dijo Bella jugando con sus dedos

-Jajaja, pobre siempre tan atento contigo, y preocupándose por ti.. y tu derritiéndote por mi hermano-dijo Rosalie

-Y dale con lo mismo Rosalie , no- me –gus-ta-repitio Bella

-Aja lo que tu digas, entonces dime por que no sales con Mike.. o por que cada vez que esta Edward te quedas perdida-dijo Rosalie

-.. No te voy a negar que tu hermano no esta feo, bueno como sea de todas maneras él tiene novia y tu mas que nadie lo sabe-dijo Bella

-ni me lo recuerdes-mostró una expresión de desagrado lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a Bella

-jajaja no te agrada tu cuñada-dijo Bella

-Como me puede agradar..es simplemente desesperante,Edward esto, Edward el otro, Edward, Edward, Edward- hizo una imitación muy mala, haciendo que Bella se riera mas

-Te preferiría mil veces a ti Bella

-Gracias, cuanto apoyo- dándole un codazo a Rosalie por el comentario

-En verdad, no soporto a "miss perfección"-dijo Rosalie

-Mira quien habla… "soy Rosalie Cullen, toco el violín, y tengo las mejores notas de la clase"-Trató de hacer un esfuerzo por imitar la voz de Rosalie

-Asi.. pues "yo soy Isabella Swan.. y babeo por Edward Cullen, me parece un niño adorable, agradable y muy guapo"-dijo Rosalie

-"pues yo soy Rosalie,estoy enamorada de Emmett Mcarthy y no lo quiero admitir"-dijo Bella

-Jajajajajajaja- ambas amigas rieron de lo que habían dicho, pero pronto terminaron sus risas al escuchar que la puerta del salón se abría y salía el profesor, dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellas

-Mañana hay examen, les sugiero que pidan los apuntes de hoy y dejen de estar alabando a los muchachos y mejor se pongan a estudiar, en especial usted señorita Swan, para que no le reclame a la señorita Cullen el sacar las mejores notas- dicho esto se fue el profesor ya que no podía aguantar la risa al haber escuchado la pequeña platica de ambas jóvenes.

**Con Edward y Jacob...**

-ei! Edwardcito despierta, ya termino la clase-dijo Jacob dándole un zape

-Que quieres Jacob-dijo Edward sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

-uy no me digas que la fiestecita de anoche fue mucho para el gran Edward Cullen-dijo Jacob

-Pues debo admitir que esta vez te superaste, no me lo esperaba de ti-dijo volviéndose a acomodar en la mesa de su butaca

-Considerare eso como un halago,-vio como su amigo se volvía a dormir

-pero dime que te parecieron las nenas, Upss perdón tu ya eres hombre ocupado- dijo burlonamente

-Jacob, pudrete de una maldita vez-dijo Edward

-Haber Edward que es esto- le quitó el papel que estaba pegado en la cara de su amigo

- Woow y quien es esta belleza?-mostrándole el dibujo que estaba en el papel

-no te interesa- dijo arrebatándole el papel

-O ya veo es alguien importante pillín, pues muy bien por ti por que esa tonta de Jessica, como que no es para ti-dijo el

-Oye, oye, es de mi novia de la que estas hablando-dijo Edward

-si, si, si… oye y hablando de tu "noviecita" ya hace rato que no hace su ronda de "deja ese hombre por que es mío", para mi que te esta poniendo el cuerno mi estimado amigo-Le puso una mano sobre su hombro

-No empieces lobo-dijo el

-Bueno yo solo te digo lo que pienso Edward y mejor me voy por que ya llego tu guarda espaldas-se levanto del mesa banco y se dirigió a la puerta al ver que Jessica entraba en el salón

-Jacob buenos días- dijo Jessica mostrando su mejor sonrisa

-Jessica, gusto en verte-dijo Jacob

-Si igual yo- se despidió Jessica de Jacob mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Edward

-Piensalo Edward- grito Jacob antes de abandonar el salón

-Pensar que?- pregunto al curiosa Jessica, después de todo ella no confiaba mucho en Jacob

**Con Seth y Emmett...**

-Al fin una clase menos- dijo Emmett, parándose de su asiento y estirándose

-Si, oye Emmett te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Seth

-Si claro, tu pregunta lo que sea-dijo Emmett

-que cosas le gustan a Rosalie-dijo Seth

-Pues le gustan muchas cosas pero por que lo preguntas- dijo Emmett en un tono de aburrimiento, desde que Rosalie había tocado el corazón de Seth su único tema de plática era ella

-Ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, la conoces de toda la vida y estoy muy interesado en ella y por eso quiero sorprenderla comprándole algo que le guste-dijo el

-Ya veo, pues le gusta el violín, las flores, el helado, los peluches, el cine, no le gustan las verduras si vieras que corajes le causo a su mama todo por las verduras, hacia todo para no comerlas, hubo una vez en que saco todas las verduras del refrigerador y las escondió de bajo de su cama-dijo Emmett con una carcajada

-jajaja en verdad que la conoces muy bien-dijo Seth

-Pues si la conozco de toda la vida-dijo Emmett

-en verdad te admiro mucho-le dijo Seth

-por que?-pregunto Emmett

-Oye si yo tan solo la vi y quede perdidamente enamorada de ella, imaginate si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida no podría soportar ser solo su amigo y verla con alguien más que no fuera yo-dijo Seth

**Con Edward y Jessica...**

-Pensar en que?- volvió a repetir la pregunta al ver que su novio no le contestaba

-en nada importante algo sobre una fiesta ya sabes como es Jacob-Trato de sonar lo mas convincente

-ooohh ya veo- le dio una sonrisa a su novio y lo tomo de la mano

-Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Si yo también.. te – se detuvo, por que no podía decirle que el también la quería , seria que acaso el ya no sentía lo mismo

- te quedaras a ver el partido- cambio de tema, aun no quería enfrentar esa situación no quería enterase de que aquel pensamiento fuese verdad

-Que partido?-pregunto ella

-el partido de las eliminatorias, te dije la semana pasada-dijo el

-si es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo-dijo Jessica

-no importa-

**-lo**** había olvidado**_- _pensó, últimamente así era todo cada quien por su lado seria que tendría razón Jacob

-**no no no, Jessica no es así lo único que pasa es que tiene muchas cosas que hacer si eso es**

-Entonces vendrás?- pregunto después de sacudirse de su cabeza esas ideas locas si algo de lo que estaba seguro era del amor de Jessica al menos eso quería pensar

- Si a lo mejor si, bueno te dejo mi próxima clase va a comenzar, te veo luego?-dijo Jessica parándose lo mas rápido posible y caminando hacia la puerta

-Si- observo como su novia le daba una sonrisa y agitaba su mano diciéndole adiós, al mismo momento que Jacob iba entrando

-Por lo que veo en tu cara , todo va de mal en peor-dijo Jacob

-No se de que me hablas-le dijo rápidamente Edward

-Pues alla tu , no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…-dijo Jacob alzando los hombros

**Con Rosalie y Bella...**

Rosalie y Bella se quedaron paralizadas al saber que el profesor había escuchado su plática, eso significaba que todos las habían oído, entraron al salón para encontrar que todos las estaban mirando, riendo y murmurando de la plática de ambas.

-Jajajaja no sabia que les gustaran tanto- una joven castaña y de ojos color chocolate se acercaba con su cuaderno

-Todos escucharon?- pregunto Bella algo apenada

-Que si no, pero gracias a eso el profesor no dio muchos apuntes, no paraba de reír-dijo Renesmee

-Que vergüenza-Rosalie se tapo la cara para evitar que se viera lo sonrojada que estaba

-Estos son los apuntes Nessie?-le pregunto Bella

-Si como ven son muy pocos- señalando la hoja

-hasta aquí vendrá en el examen-dijo ella

-Como odio los exámenes.. lo bueno es que ya son exámenes finales-dijo con un suspiro Bella

-Si solo quedan 4 semanas para las vacaciones-recobrándose de su sonrojo Rosalie se unió a la plática

-Si pero lo malo es que esta semana y la otra son puros exámenes-dijo con un tono de desagrado Renesmee

-Si.. oye Rosalie-dijo Bella

-Que paso?-pregunto ella

-Y si va a venir tu hermano estas vacaciones-dijo Bella

-jajaja Bella tu de cualquier manera quieres quedar en la familia, lastima que Alec sea tan pequeño-dijo Rosalie

-jajaja muy graciosa Nessie-dijo Bella

-Si, dijo que llegaría este viernes, pero no puede quedarse mucho tiempo-dijo Rosalie

-Por?- pregunto algo curiosa Renesmee tomando asiento

-Por sus estudios-dijo Rosalie

-Ahhh.. y que estudia?-dijo Renesmee

-Psicología-dijo Rosalie

-Entonces Edward es el único que esta estudiando Medicina-dijo Bella poniendo mucha atención a la platica

-Según él –fue lo último de la platica, la maestra había entrado y no querían que las volvieran a sacar, Bella tomo su lugar aun lado de Rosalie y Renesmee que fue a sentarse a su lugar, dos bancas delante de Bella

Renesmee nunca comprendió bien como se había hecho tan buena amiga de Bella y Rosalie, claro no eran uña y mugre pero se llevaban muy bien, debía aceptarlo. En un principio.. no tanto no es que odiara a Bella simplemente no le caía, pero después de un proyecto, fue conociéndola a ella y a Rosalie y pues... así logro tener una amistad con ellas

-Hasta que terminaron-menciono Bella con un ligero bostezo

-un poco más y me hubiera quedado dormida-dijo Bella

-Si te creo- le contesto Rosalie

-Bueno las veo al rato- dijo Renesmee despidiéndose de ellas

Salieron del salón y caminaron hasta la cafetería, era una verdadera jungla eso, todos los grupos misma hora de receso… no era muy buena idea por que harán eso, acaso quieren que nos muriéramos de hambre y como pretenden que nos alcance con media hora por dios! Eso es un crimen ok me salí del tema regresemos a la historia

-Esto parece mercado-dijo Bella

-Ni que lo digas-contesto Rosalie igual de sorprendida que su amiga, nunca había visto tan llena la cafetería, bueno al menos no tan temprano

-Y según nosotras vinimos cinco minutos antes para alcanzar lugar-dijo Bella

-Mira allá hay una mesa-sin pensarlo dos veces Rosalie tomo a Bella de la mano y la llevo prácticamente arrastrando hasta la mesa que estaba desocupada

-oye por poco y me arrancas la mano-dijo Bella

-Es que conociéndote nos iban a quitar la mesa-Rosalie empezó como loca a revisar su mochila

-que paso Rosalie?-pregunto Bella viendo la cara de tristeza que tenia su amiga

-Se me olvido mi almuerzo-susurro Rosalie arrodillada con un aura dramática a su alrededor

-otra vez Rosalie… que vamos a hacer contigo Rosalie- partió en dos su Sandwich y le paso una de las mitades a Rosalie

-Lo siento , pero desde que estoy con lo del regalo de… auch-dijo Rosalie

-lo siento- señalo Bella la causa de la patada

-Hola - Saludo Emmett sentándose en las piernas de Rosalie

-Hola Emmett- respondió Bella

-Oye que te pasa, que me ves cara de silla-reclamo Rosalie

-Pues la verdad no, pero déjame decirte que estas igual de cómoda que una-dijo el

-que lindo, por eso te quiero tanto- tomo a la mitad del sándwich que le regalo Bella, pero se lo quito Emmett de las manos

-oye eso es mío me lo regalo Bella-reclamo Bella

-no has oído la frase "Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo", para que veas yo te regalo de mi bebida-dijo el

-y yo para que quiero tus germenes – respondió Rosalie tomando el refresco que le ofrecía miroku

-Se de muchas, que quisieran mis germenes, considérate afortunada Rosalie, muchas morirían por estar en tu lugar-dijo el

- woow ya puedo morir feliz-levanto las manos Rosalie

-Pues ustedes dirán lo que quieran pero ustedes son más que amigos- dijo Rosalie saliendo de su anonimato

-tu que piensas Rosie- dijo Emmett, volteando a ver a Rosalie

-Que pesas mucho, ya parate- le pego en la espalda a Emmett para que se parara

-Lo que mi dama diga- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, crees que podamos a llegar a ser mas que amigos?-pregunto el

- En tus sueños Mcarthy-dijo ella

-Tan mal novio crees que sería

-Interpreta mi silencio-dijo ella

-Entonces no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo, y ahora que voy a hacer con todo esto que siento eh Rosalie todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti y tu y tu..-susurro el acercándose a ella

-En verdad- se puso de pie Rosalie

-yo , yo también… todo este tiempo te he considerado mas que un amigo- ambos se miraron a los ojos como si no hubiera mas personas en el mundo solo ellos dos, después comenzaron a reír

-jajajajaja Bella hubieras visto tu cara- dijo Rosalie tomando asiento

-Rosalie creo que merecemos un oscar

-haber si así se te quita la loca idea de que Emmett y yo somos algo mas-dijo ella

-Si como crees que me enamoraría de Rosalie si es la viva imagen de Edward solo que en mujer-dijo el

-Púdrete Mcarthy-dijo ella

-Ve hasta hablan igual-dijo el alzando los hombros

-Pues esos jueguitos suyos van a terminar mal…- dijo Bella dándole la última mordida a su sándwich

–ya verán un día de estos van a andar tomados de la mano por toda la escuela-dijo ella

-Estoy tonta peno no tanto Bella, me crees capaz de enamorarme de un playboy-dijo ella

-Oye te recuerdo que sigo aquí eh-reclamo Emmett

-Es la verdad…Y a todo esto a que debemos el honor de tu visita- pregunto Rosalie comiendo el pedacito de sándwich que Emmett le dejo

-Pues venia a ver si sabias donde podía estar Edward-dijo el

-Y debería saber por?-dijo ella

-Eres su hermana

-soy su hermana no su niñera

**Con Edward y Jacob...**

-Ei Edward mira la preciosura que esta sentada en la mesa del fondo-dijo Jacob

-Animal esa es mi hermana-dijo Edward dándole un zape a Jacob

-Tu hermana no, yo digo la hermosa muchacha que esta tapando Emmett-dijo el

-Aahh Bella- respondió haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para ver de quien estaba hablando su amigo

-Con que asi se llama.. bonito nombre…Oye Edward y como la conoces-pregunto el

-Pues es la amiga de mi hermana, se la pasa todo el tiempo en mi casa-dijo el

-Tendré que ir mas seguido a tu casa , haber cuando invitas-dijo Jacob

**Con Rosalie y Bella**

-que ves Bella o mejor dicho a quien ves?- Dijo Rosalie, al ver la mirada fija de su amiga

-quien es el que esta allá saludando-Emmett y Rosalie voltearon para ver a quien se refería

–ha estado así desde un buen rato-dijo Bella

-Es Jacob- respondió Emmett

-De seguro te están buscando Emmet- dijo Bella

**Con Jacob y Edward...**

-Hay ese bueno para nada de Emmett aun sigue tapando el hermoso paisaje-dijo Jacob

-que tiene de hermosa esa chiquilla?-pregunto Edward

-Inuyasha tu de plano si estas ciego, bueno que tendría que esperar de ti-dijo Jacob

- y por que fue eso?-dijo Edward

-No por nada, hay maldito Emmett- reclamo Jacob mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-EMMETT QUITATE QUE TAPAS LA HERMOSA VISTA-grito Jacob

-Yo creo que no estaban buscando a Emmett- comento Rosalie mientras Emmett se hacia aun lado

-Entonces a quien buscan-pregunto Bella

-pues no se pero a mi no es-dijo Emmett

-HASTA QUE TE QUITAS ANIMAL… HOLA PRECIOSA!- grito Jacob desde su lugar haciendo que Rosalie, Emmett y Bella buscaran a la persona a la que se refería Jacob

-TE HABLO A TI BELLA-grito Jacob

-no seria mejor que fueras hasta allá Jacob- comento algo apenado Quil ya que todos estaban volteando hacia su mesa

**Con Bella y Rosalie...**

-y encontramos a la ganadora- dijo Emmett

-Yo?-pregunto Bella

-Vamos hay otra Bella sentada aqui?-pregunto Rosalie

**Con Edward y Jacob...**

-oye ella es muy parecida a la de tu dibujo… no será que es ella?-pregunto Jacob

-Quien ella- volteo para ver a Bella

-no se que le ves de parecido esta mas bonito mi dibujo-dijo Edward

-yo creo que si es la de el dibujo-dijo Jacob

-Y que si lo fuera

-que eso demostraría que tienes malos ratos pero no malos gustos-Jacob respondió sin quitarle la vista a Bella

-Y tu a donde vas- pregunto Edward al ver que Jacob se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Bella

-a presentarme, no quiero ser el camarón que se lo lleva la corriente-dijo Jacob

-que?

-Es un dicho "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente" y creo que tu te quedaste dormido- le respondió Jacob mientras veía que Jessica se acercaba

-Creo que viene hacia acá Bella- le advirtió Rosalie a Bella

-Por dios, mejor nos vamos Rosalie por que se nos hace tarde para ingles-dijo Bella

-Oye Rosalie dejaron tarea en ingles?-pregunto Emmett

-No Emmett no dejaron tarea, se supone que vamos a ver una película-dijo Rosalie

-Ahhhh-dijo Emmett

-Que no entraste a la clase de ayer?-pregunto Bella poniéndose de pie al igual que sus amigos

-Si pero…

-pero estaba muy ocupado con como se llama como se llama...-repitio Rosalie

-Lilith- respondió Emmett

-Si ella-dijo Rosalie

-Lilith es una oxigenada con pupilentes azules?- pregunto Bella

-si ella

-entonces no tienes competencia amiga-le susurro Bella a Rosalie cuando Emmett estaba distraido mientras se dirijan a la salida de la cafetería

-Espera -grito Jacob alcanzando a - te puedo acompañara a tu salón

-Creo que nosotros salimos sobrando Rosalie-dijo Emmett

-Creo que si, mejor vamonos

-Ni te atrevas Cullen– dijo Bella entre dientes mientras tomaba del brazo a Rosalie

-Ni que te fuera a morder Bella- respondió Rosalie safandose de su amiga

-Entonces me permites acompañarte-dijo Jacob

-Claro, por que no-respondio Bella

-Entonces te veo al rato Bella-dijo Rosalie como se fue con Emmett

-si Rosalie-dijo Bella

-Y en que salón vas?- le pregunto Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Con Edward y Jessica...**

-hola- le susurro Jessica al oído

-hola – respondió Edward tomándola de la cintura

-Nos vamos?-pregunto ella

-Si-dijo Edward como se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas

-Adiós muchachos nos vemos-dijo Edward

-Edward apresúrate no vamos a llegar a ingles-dijo Jessica

- Ahora voy-dijo Edward

**Con Emmett y Rosalie**

-Y que película vamos a ver Rosalie?-pregunto Emmett

-que necesitas?-pregunto Rosalie sin levantar la vista

-que?-pregunto Emmett

-ya oíste Mcarthy que necesitas, por lo regular estas coqueteando con toda mujer que se te ponga en frente, muy lejos de mi , solo cuando necesitas algo estas de como decirlo….. encimoso-dijo Rosalie

-que no puedo estar cerca de mi mejor amiga- sonrió Emmett poniendo su brazo en su hombro

-Otra vez problemas con Heidi?- dijo Rosalie al ver la cara de Heidi

-Bueno pues ahora que lo dices-dijo Emmett

-que fue lo que paso Emmett?-pregunto Rosalie

**Con Bella y Jacob...**

-entonces vas conmigo en ingles?-pregunto Jacob

-Si Jacob voy contigo en ingles-dijo Bella

-Que tonto fui al no verte antes- dijo mientras ponía una banca aun lado de la Bella

-Jacob te puedo pedir un favor-dijo Bella

-si claro lo que quieras-dijo Jacob

-deja de decir tantos halagos, la verdad son muy …

-en verdad te molestan, por que para ser honesto a mi también-dijo Jacob

-Entonces por que lo haces

-Pues no sabía como acercarme a ti, me interesas mucho Bella- le tomo las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Este… yo…. Jacob

-Bella

-Mike- dijo Bella en un tono de alivio mientras retiraba sus manos de las de Jacob

-Hola Bella, hiciste la tarea?-pregunto Mike con una sonrisa

-Tarea?-pregunto Jacob

-Si Jacob,había tarea- respondió Bella al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jacob

**Con Emmett y Rosalie**

-Entonces no le pareció que terminaras con ella-Preguntó Rosalie al oír la historia de su amigo

-Pues creo que no-dijo Emmett

-Pero que no terminaron hace semanas-dijo Rosalie

-si, es lo que no entiendo, se que soy difícil de olvidar pero me esta desesperando

-si me lo imagino-dijo ella

-Por favor Rosalie ayúdame-dijo Emmett

-pero es tu ex-novia-dijo ella

-Y tu mi mejor amiga, por favor di que me ayudaras, si?-dijo el

-Esta bien te ayudare, pero me debes una Emmett-dijo Rosalie

-gracias Rosalie-dijo Emmett dando un suspiro de alivio

-muchachos antes de revisar la tarea. Guarden silencio por favor- Pidió la maestra al ver el relajo que había en el salón

-Muchachos-trato de callarlos sin perder la paciencia-dijo ella

-YA CALLENSE!... hasta que por fin, bien como saben todos los grupos de ingles tienen que hacer un proyecto para su examen final- la maestra se estaba desesperando aun mas al escuchar las voces de suplica de que no hubiera proyecto

- Todavía no les digo que va a tratar el proyecto y ya están quejándose, si no se callan voy a empezar a sacar gente.. Gracias – continuo la maestra cuando todos guardaron silencio

-el proyecto va a consistir en que canten una canción en ingles la fecha será el ultimo jueves de clases eso quiere decir que tienen como 3 semanas para aprenderse la canción ahora si saquen su tarea-termino el aviso mientras se dirigía a las mesas de Bella y Jacob

-Homework Jacob-dijo la profesora

-Este miss yo..-dijo Jacob

-Hicimos la tarea juntos miss, es que yo no entendía muy bien y Jacob me hizo el favor de explicarme-Interfirió Bella

-Ya veo señorita Swan, por esta vez la pasare pero las próximas tareas individuales y si no entiende algo pregunte por favor-dijo la profesora

-Si maestra-respondio Bella

-Gracias- le agradeció Jacob a Bella al ver que la maestra ya estaba lo bastante lejos para no descubrir la mentira

-No hay de que

La maestra siguió revisando tareas, después empezó a dar su clase

**Con Jessica y Edward...**

**-que se piensa el estupido de Jacob que puede llegar asi como si nada y coquetearle pero por que me preocupa esa chiquilla-**se regaño mentalmente Edward

-Y es por eso Edward que necesitamos hablar-dijo Jessica

-que?- pregunto volviendo a la realidad

-Todo este tiempo he estado hablando sola-reclamo Jessica

-Que?-pregunto Edward

-No es posible, sabes que ya estoy harta-repitio Jessica

-Que?-pregunto Edward

-Necesitamos hablar Edward-dijo Jessica

-Y que estamos haciendo- dijo tomando la mano de Jessica

-Edward esto ya no funciona, será mejor que aquí termine-dijo Jessica

-ME ESTAS TERMINANDO EN CLASE DE INGLES-grito Edward

-Edward y Jessica pueden arreglar sus asuntos personales afuera-dijo la profesora

-Si maestra- respondió Jessica poniéndose de pie Edward iba detrás de ella

-Hasta que por fin le pasa algo bueno a Edward-dijo Jacob

-Jacob quieres hacerle compañía a Edward y a Jessica?-pregunto

-No maestra

-Ya viste Edward nos sacaron por tu culpa

-Y que querías que hiciera, me estabas terminando asi como si nada-dijo Edward

-Ves contigo en verdad no se puede- estaba a punto de irse cuando Edward la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera

-No te vas hasta que aclaremos esto-dijo Edward

-Edward me estas lastimando-dijo Jessica

-Mas de lo que me estas lastimando tu, no lo creo-dijo Edward

-Entiende Edward esto ya no tiene sentido, cada quien esta por su lado y yo ya no se que siento por ti-dijo Jessica

-Que!... por favor Jessica llevamos juntos dos años y ahora me dices que no sabes que es lo que sientes por mi por favor-dijo Edward

-Edward es lo mejor, para ambos necesitamos pensar las cosas-dijo Jessica

-Pensar en que, en que todo esto ha sido un engaño

-Edward esto no fue un engaño pero míranos ya todo es una monotonía,una rutina… nosotros se fue al olvido entiéndelo-dijo Jessica

-Pero y yo… tu tomaste la decisión sin pensar en mi

-Tu, tu y tu entiende estoy cansada de ti!-por unos momentos ambos se vieron fijamente- necesito tiempo inuyasha, tiempo sin ti… lo mejor será terminar- con eso Jessica se marcho

**Con Emmett y Rosalie...**

-bueno aquí nos quedamos- paro la cinta la maestra- antes de que se vayan necesito decirles lo de el proyecto

-Emmett despiértate ya término la película-le susurro Rosalie

-Que-levanto la cara y vio a Rosalie después volteo para ver a la maestra y regreso su mirada a Rosalie

-que paso?-pregunto el adormilado

-Ya termino la película

-Hasta que por fin-se levanto y se estiro

–y ahora que esta diciendo la maestra- pregunto al ver a la maestra enfrente de la puerta obstruyendo la salida

-Va a decir que tenemos que hacer de proyecto para ingles

-Ay no

-Muchachos tomen asiento de cualquier forma no van a salir hasta que les diga-Resignados todos a no salir tomaron asiento, la maestra siguió parada enfrente de la puerta

-Gracias. Como saben muchachos tenemos que hacer un proyecto y como yo se que están cansados de proyectos y ya vamos a salir de vacaciones, les propongo esto… su compañera Rosalie saben que toca el violín y va a haber un concierto a finales del mes- Todos muy "discretamente" voltearon a ver a Rosalie, haciendo que se sonrojara toda

- El punto es el siguiente, el concierto se va a dar en el auditorio de la escuela, así que el proyecto va ser asistir al concierto-dijo ella

-Pero miss donde vamos a comprar los boletos-dijo uno

-Rosalie- nuevamente la mirada de todo el salón se fijo en Rosalie

-Si miss?-pregunto ella

-Tu nos podrías conseguir los boletos-pregunto la maestra

-Si claro maestra-dijo ella

-Entonces aquí los van a comprar.. yo ese día voy a estar en la entrada checando de que vallan para ponerles su porcentaje del proyecto entendido?-pregunto la maestra

-Si maestra- dijo el salón en unísono

-Muy bien los veo mañana para seguir con la película-dijo ella

-Si maestra-Todos salieron como de rayo en el momento que la maestra abrió la puerta

-Emmett-dijo Heidi

-Heidi, hola como estas-dijo Emmett

-Bien gracias, por que me has estado evitando-dijo ella

-Evitándote .. yo? Para nada-respondio Emmett

-Entonces que te parece si vamos al cine saliendo de la escuela-Emmett fue dando pasos para atrás a medida que Heidi se le acercaba peligrosamente

-No puedo Heidi tengo partido en la tarde-dijo ella

-Entonces después del partido, no creo que salgas muy tarde

-Emmy-Rosalie se acerco a Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Rosalie- dijo Heidi matando a Rosalie con la mirada

-Heidi hola….oye Emmy dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a mi salón-dijo ella

-Es cierto- respondió en un estado de shock por el saludo de Rosalie

-Pues ya vamonos se me hace tarde-dijo ella

-Si

-Adiós Heidi-dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmett

-Si adiós-dijo ella

-Ya se fue?-soltó la mano de Emmett

-Quien?-pregunto el

-Heidi-susurro ella

-ah…..si

-Lo mejor es que me valla a mi salón

-Déjame acompañarte

- Esta bien-Rosalie miró a Emmett con una cara de confusión

-Y de que trato la película de ingles-dijo Emmett

-Tu no cambias Emmett

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi salón

-No hay de que-vio como Rosalie se metía a su salón y cuando vio que ya no salía se dirigió al suyo, durante el camino estuvo observando su mano

-**será que… no no puede ser..-**observo su reloj, se le hacia tarde, corrió todo lo que le restaba para llegar a su salón

**Con Rosalie...**

-hola Bella- saludo a su amiga dejando su mochila aun lado de su banca

-Hola- regreso el saludo con una cara de aburrimiento

-Por que la cara

-Es que hoy salimos a las tres,

-Es verdad

-Y primero nos toca Ciencias políticas y las dos ultimas clases son contabilidad- la única respuesta de su amiga fue un suspiro

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- entro la maestra

-Maestra vamos a ver película- pregunto Renesmee al ver que la maestra entraba con la televisión

-Bueno al menos en esta clase nos vamos a poder dormir- le susurro Rosalie a Bella

Las últimas clases fueron eternas, pero por fin ya solo faltaban algunos minutos para salir de la tortura de contabilidad

-Tarea me van a hacer el balance general del ejercicio 3 de la página 110 de los dos tipos de cuenta, para mañana

-Pagina cual?- pregunto Bella a Rosalie algo mareada de tantos números

-110

-Gracias, bueno por lo menos ya terminaron las clases del día de hoy

-Si- respondió Rosalie guardando todas sus cosas

- oye me acompañas a mi casillero necesito dejar algunos libros y llevarme los de la tarea

-si claro- ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón

-Hasta que por fin salen-dijo Emmett

-Emmett que haces aquí?

-Pues esperando a que la señorita Cullen saliera, para irnos a comer

-Solo tomo unas cosas de mi casillero y nos vamos esta bien

-Si pero no tardes, que ya tengo hambre-dijo el

Los tres caminaron hasta el casillero, de Rosalie, dejo las cosas que no necesitaba y tomo los libros que necesitaba, después acompañaron a Bella al suyo

-Gracias por acompañarme, entonces los veo mañana

-como que los veo mañana que no nos vas a acompañar a comer-dijo Rosalie

-Es que no traigo dinero Rosalie-dijo Bella

-No importa,Emmett invita-dijo ella

-Si ya sabes, déjame en bancarrota-dijo Emmett

-No en verdad muchas gracias-dijo Bella

-Ya Bella nos vamos y no hay pero que valga-dijo Rosalie

-Esta bien

-Y a donde vamos a comer señoritas

-Pues la cafetería sigue abierta- propuso Bella

-No comida de cafetería no, que les parece si vamos al Cafe-Pop que esta junto a la tienda de juegos, el que esta en la plaza veleros

-No creo que alcancemos a venir y regresar

-Yo digo que si Bella, hacemos 15 o 20 minutos en bus, si no pues pedimos un taxi

-Que crees que soy rico o que?-dijo Emmett

-Este.. no.. tu sabes que te lo voy a pagar, cuando venga Edward al partido le pido dinero-dijo Rosalie

-jajajajaja, mejor vamonos a comer les parece

-Me parece una mejor idea- dijo Bella

-Ya ven les dije que no tardaríamos mas de 20 minutos…. Que poca fe tienen eh!- dijo sango bajándose del camión, estaban en la entrada de la plaza

-Que les parece si mejor nos vamos a comer-suplico miroku al escuchar por tercera ves el gruñido de su estomago

-Jajajaja si- respondió kagome mientras los tres se dirigían al Cafe-Pop Rosalie miro algo

-AAAAAAAAAA-grito de emocion

-Que paso Rosalie?- pregunto Emmett algo preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado a su amiga

-Que bello-susurro ella

-Que el traje de baño

-No Bella,el osito

-Creo que estaría mejor el traje de baño-dijo Emmett y Rosalie le lanzo una mirada fulmínate a Emmett por el comentario

-que? Al menos se te vería mejor

-Jajajaja que gracioso, mejor vamonos a comer por que si no, no vamos a llegar

-Eso estoy pidiendo desde hace rato-dijo Emmett

**Emmett Punto de Vista**

Por fin llegamos al restaurante, nota nunca vayas a una plaza con dos mujeres en la que haya mas puestos de ropa que de comida, no es bueno para el estomago

-Hay que sentarnos en esta mesa- dijo Rosalie, en verdad yo no comprendo por que escogen la mesa si todas son iguales y sirven para lo mismo en fin ya quiero comer… si ahí viene la mesera, pero que bonitas piernas tiene, se acerco y nos pidió nuestra orden por fin algo de comer , yo pedí que me trajera una hamburguesa grande y un jugo de manzana, Bella pidió una hamburguesa chica y jugo de manzana también, Rosalie solo pidió una malteada de fresa

-Segura Rosalie- le pregunte ella no suele comer tan poco, por lo general arrasa con todo, ella solo dijo si no tengo mucha hambre, después de que la mesera tomara nuestra orden ellas empezaron a hablar de un muchacho que estaba sentado a dos mesas de nosotros, que le ven, si es alto rubio ojos azules pero de seguro es gay… ooo ahí viene de nuevo la hermosa mesera y con nuestra comida, nos dejo la comida y se fue, todos empezamos a comer, Rosalie tomo su maleada y le quito la tapa al envase de plástico, Rosalie y sus manías.

-jajajajajaja-me reí de Rosalie al ver el bigote de leche que le había quedado, Bella al verlo también se hecho a reír conmigo

-De que se ríen- pregunto al ver que nos moríamos de la risa

-Es que te quedo malteada en los labios- me acerque a ella y con mi pulgar le quite la malteada, algo extraño paso con ese roce, por alguna razón quería que mis labios estuvieran en lugar de mi pulgar, que cosas dices Emmett, la falta de alimento te esta dañando la mente

**Normal Punto de Vista**

-Pasa algo Emmett?- pregunto Rosalie al ver la cara de su amigo

-no no es nada- contesto y volvió a comer su hamburguesa

- Ya casi es hora del partido, será mejor que pidamos la cuenta- dijo Bella viendo su reloj

-Alguien ya esta desesperada por ver a Edward

-No es eso Emmett, yo lo digo por ti-dijo Bella

- OK. Disculpe señorita nos puede traer la cuenta- Emmett le pidió a la mesera

Después de 20 minutos de viaje llegaron nuevamente a la escuela. Emmett salio disparado al baño para ponerse su uniforme, Rosalie y Bella se fueron al campo de juego para alcanzar un buen lugar para ver el partido, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que empezó a las 5 en punto, como en todos los partidos Rosalie y Bella estuvieron apoyándolos en todo.

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos iban empatados 3 a 3 Emmett le dio un pase a Edward, inuyasha se coloco en frente del portero, paro la pelota y tiro, el balón choco con la mano del portero marcando el gol de la victoria para el equipo de Edward, el arbitro sonó el silbato marcando el final de el partido, debían admitirlo sus adversarios se las habían puesto difícil en el campo, este partido si les había costado mas trabajo, pero al fin habían ganado.

**Rosalie Punto de Vista...**

-Siiiiiii, ganaron- grito Bella parándose de su lugar y empezando a saltar como loca cuando el arbitro marco el fin de el partido

-Rosalie ganaron-dijo Bella

-siiiii- le dije con una gran sonrisa, ya sabia que iban a ganar aunque en algunos momentos lo dude, por fin Emmett había pasado a la selección de la escuela de eso estaba segura

-Vamos a felicitar a Emmett - me dijo Bella, yo sabia que no era precisamente a Emmett quien iba a felicitar, le dije si y bajamos las gradas para ir a la cancha, apenas y pusimos un pie en esta y Jacob intercepto a Bella, me gustaría que estuviera con mi hermano por que se cuanto quiere esa niña a Edward, pero como que inuyasha es un poco distraído, después de recuperarme del pequeño ataque de risa al ver la cara de Bella cuando Jacob la tomo de la cintura, pero mas me dio risa al ver la cara de Edward, pobre no sabe disimular para nada

**Edward Punto de Vista...**

jajajaja esa chiquilla ya empezó a saltar, que creía que íbamos a perder, a que hora nos vendrán a felicitar, ya ahí viene, será mejor que me acerque disimuladamente, ya se primero dejo que Rosalie me felicite y después esa chiquilla, si eso estará bien…. pero que demonios, que esta haciendo Jacob con que derecho cree que la puede abrazar.. inuyasha que estas diciendo a ti que mas te da con quien este esa chiquilla, lo peor del caso es que si te importa y que desearías que tu estuvieras en el lugar de Jacob

**Rosalie Punto de Vista...**

seguí buscando a Emmett con la vista, si por fin ahí esta lo mejor será ir a felicitarlo

–muchas felicidades… mi…. me esta besando, por que me siento tan bien…. pero que estoy haciendo le estoy respondiendo el beso, esto no es bueno…será que en verdad me gusta Emmett?

**Normal Punto de Vista**

-muchas felicidades… mi- sin dejarla terminar Emmett le dio un beso después de un rato Rosalie abrió los ojos y vio el motivo del beso terminando con este

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver eso, Emmett había besado a sango

-Emmett que te pasa!- le reclamo Edward tomándolo de la camisa

-Es a mi hermana a la que acabas de besar-dijo Edward

-Edward no te alteres, hay una explicación para todo esto-dijo Emmett

-Y la estoy esperando-dijo Edward

-Edward que no es obvio?- dijo Rosalie

* * *

**Princess: Comenten por fa**

**Rosalie: Princess se ha esforzado mucho en escribir este capitulo y espero que lo comenten ^-^**


	5. La Señora Vaca

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias.**

**_Dreamy Cullen: Muchisimas gracias por revisar, de verdad lo agradezco mucho y espero que te guste este capitulo_  
**

**_Lili4ever: Mmm...lo siento por confundirte ;D Pero tengo una noticia JASPER EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERÁ! y con una linda acompañante...a propósito la explicación ya la he dado pero avanzando el capitulo estará la explicación _**

**_Dnisse: Muchas gracias por Revisar_**

**_cutevampkitten03: I will give the explanation in English so that no mistake ... Really: About Jacob: Bella has a brother named Jacob Swan but what history will call Jake and Jacob Black (which is what we all know what Jacob will call in the story) If you have more questions just ask ;D_**

**Bella: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Señora Vaca**

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver eso, Emmett había besado a Rosalie

-Emmett que te pasa!- le reclamo Edward tomándolo de la camisa

-Es a mi hermana a la que acabas de besar-dijo el

-Edward no te alteres, hay una explicación para todo esto

-Y la estoy esperando

- Edward que no es obvio?- dijo Rosalie mostrándole que Heidi había estado vigilando a Emmett

-Me ha estado persiguiendo desde que terminamos, le pedí ayuda a Rose-dijo Emmett

-Eso quiere decir que tu aceptaste- soltó Edward a Emmett y le dirigió una cara de confusión a Rosalie

-Se podría decir que si, aunque nunca dijimos algo de un beso-dijo ella

-Tómalo como un regalo- sonrió Emmett

-Tienes suerte de que no sea Jasper, si no ya te habría partido la cara-dijo Edward

-Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya a las clases de violín, ya es algo tarde me puedes dar dinero para el taxi Edward?-pregunto Rosalie

-Claro pero te vas a ir tu sola?-pregunto Edward

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Emmett

-Tu la acompañaras Emmett?- pregunto un mas confuso Edward

-Si tiene algo de malo que la acompañe-dijo Emmett

- No nada entonces te veo en la casa…- saco su cartera y le dio el dinero para el taxi de ida y regreso

-Y Rosalie- la llamo al ver que Emmett ya estaba algo lejos como para escuchar

- Si?-pregunto ella

-Están jugando con fuego… ten cuidado-Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y alcanzo a Emmett

* * *

**Con Jacob, Edward y Bella...**

**(UNA EXPLICACION: SE QUE ESTAN ALGO CONFUSOS, VERAN EL HERMANITO DE BELLA TAMBIEN SE LLAMA JACOB PERO A EL EN MI HISTORIA LO LLAMARE JAKE Y A JACOB BLACK LO LLAMARE JACOB ¿OK?. EL HERMANITO DE BELLA TIENE OJOS COLOR AVELLANA Y CABELLO RIZADO CASTAÑO)**

-entonces que me dices Bella, si me acompañas por un helado-pregunto Jacob

-Ya es muy tarde lo mejor será que me vaya Jacob-dijo Bella apenada

-Entonces te acompaño hasta tu casa… oye Edward te importa si antes de dejarte pasamos a la casa de Bella

-Que?- respondió Edward

-Mi gran amigo Edward dice que no hay problema, entonces vamonos-Bella no pudo hablar solo mostró una sonrisa

* * *

**Con Rosalie y Emmett...**

-Señor por favor déjeme aquí- pidió Emmett al taxista que lo bajara en la plaza

-Pero por que aqui?-pregunto Rosalie

-Es que se me olvido comprar algo que necesitaba-dijo el

-Hay Emmett, de verdad nunca cambias

-Si quieres vete te alcanzo en tus clases-dijo Emmett

-No como crees te espero-respondio Rosalie

-Ok tratare de no tardarme

Emmett se bajo del taxi,Rosalie vio como desde la ventanilla su amigo corría, hacia donde ira, se preguntaba, después de unos 5 minutos Emmett regreso al taxi

-Me tarde mucho- subió al taxi

-No, que traes en la bolsa-dijo Rosalie

-Nada-respondio el rapidamente

-A donde los llevo?- pregunto el taxista

-A la casa de la cultura- dijo Emmett tratando de evadir el tema de la bolsa

-Que traes en la bolsa Emmett?-pregunto Rosalie

-Que nada Rose-dijo Emmett

-De seguro son tus revistas cochinas- el comentario de Rosalie hizo que el taxista viera por el retrovisor a Emmett con una mirada de "niño calenturiento"

-No como crees-dijo el

-Como si no te conociera-respondio ella con los brazos cruzados mirando a otra parte

-Ya te dije que esas revistas no eran mías-se defendio el

-Si claro-dijo Rosalie

-En verdad-dijo Emmett mirando a Rosalie

-Si lo que digas-respondio Rosalie sin mirarlo

-Jóvenes aquí esta bien?-pregunto el taxista

-si señor, muchas gracias cuanto va a ser- le respondió Rosalie

-Muy bien son 1000 pesos-dijo el

-Aquí tiene. Gracias-dijo Rosalie

Rosalie y Emmett bajaron del taxi y entraron en el edificio, Rosalie entro a su salón, se le había hecho un poco tarde, tomo su violín y puso atención a su clase, Emmett tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en el salón y espero a Rosalie

* * *

**Con Edward, Jacob y Bella...**

-Muchas gracias Jacob,y aqui vivo-dijo Bella con una sonrisa timida

-que interesante lugar-dijo el

-Bueno pues creo que adiós-dijo Bella

-Como que adiós permítenos acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa-dijo Jacob

-Pero que clase de caballeros seriamos si te dejáramos aquí ¿verdad queridisimo Edward?-pregunto Jacob

-See

-Pero se les hará tarde-dijo Bella

-Tarde no para nada será todo un placer llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa-dijo el

-Bueno si tu lo dices- dio un suspiro

-Vamos Edward

-Bah!- mientras abría la puerta para salir, cerro esta y camino detras de Jacob y Bella

* * *

**Con Emmett y Rosalie**

Después de una hora la clase al fin término,Emmett no resistió más y se quedo dormido casi al inicio de la clase

-Emmett despierta ya termino-le susurro Rosalie moviendolo

-mmm ya- respondió aun dormido

-si ya vamonos, al menos que te quieras quedar-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida

-No

Emmett se puso de pie tomo su mochila y la bolsa que traía, y ambos salieron del salón. Caminaron hacia la salida, Emmett cuidaba muy celosamente la bolsa, y Rosalie al igual que durante toda la clase Rosalie no le quitaba la vista a esa bolsa, que era lo que contenía, su curiosidad la estaba matando, tenia que saber, que era lo que escondía ahí Emmett, si como el decía no era nada malo entonces por que no se lo enseñaba

-no me vas a decir que es lo que guardas en esa bolsa- su curiosidad en verdad la estaba atormentando debía saber que era lo que tenia esa bolsa

-mmm nop-dijo Emmett

-por que?, si dices que no es nada malo, por que no me dices que hay allí-dijo Rosalie haciendo un mohin

-Que curiosa eres, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato?-pregunto Emmett sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos

Rosalie ya no podía mas necesitaba saber que era lo que tenía esa bolsa fuera bueno o alguna de las cochinadas de Emmett, pero tenía que saberlo ya; avanzo un poco más rápido y se puso delante de Emmett, impidiéndole que siguiera caminando

-No me tienes confianza Emmett-dijo Rosalie cruzando los brazos

-si pero

-entonces dime que traes en la bolsa

-Esta bien, pero yo te la quería dar la próxima semana pero… ojalá te guste- Emmett metió la mano a la bolsa y saco lo que estaba en la bolsa

-Emmett…es,es... es la "señora vaca"…gracias,gracias,gracias-tomo la vaquita de peluche

-Me alegro que todavía te acuerdes, no es el osito que viste en el aparador pero…-no alcanzo a terminar Emmett

-Como la podía olvidar, si esta vaquita me la regalo Jasper…muchas gracias Emmett-le dio una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo

-Muchas gracias-dijo entre sus brazos

-De nada aunque sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor inversión haberte comprado ese traje de baño-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara

Rosalie se quedo viendo fijamente el peluche, sin prestar atención a lo que Emmett le decía, le traía tantos recuerdos ese peluche

-Tu mama la encontró en el sótano y le pedí que me la diera para ver si la podían arreglar-dijo el

-Esta como nueva, muchas gracias Emmett-susurro Rosalie abrazandola

-de nada, apuesto que Felix tampoco la ha olvidado- comenzó a reírse Emmett

-Oye tenia 7 años además era lo menos que se merecía, era la "Señora vaca", nadie se mete con la "señora vaca"-dijo Rosalie haciendo un puchero

* * *

** Flash Back **

**Rosalie estaba muy feliz, de tarea les habían dejado traer una cosa que fuera muy especial para ellos, y lo más importante para ella era la "señora vaca" y como no serlo si era un regalo de Jasper, no podía esperar para enseñársela a su mejor amiga Bella. Entró al salón muy contenta, abrazando fuertemente a la "señora vaca", cuando todo ocurrio**

**-Pero miren quien llego..Rosalie la tonta- dijo burlonamente Felix**

**-Y que es lo que traes?- le arrebato el peluche a Rosalie**

**-Dámelo Felix es mío-grito Rosalie dando saltitos para tratar de ****quitársela**

**-Oooo que bello es un perro con cuernos-dijo el**

**-Es una vaca, y ya dámela- dijo saltando para alcanzarla**

**-No me digas que este es tu cosa importante, pero si solo es un perro con cuernos-dijo el**

**-Es una vaca y te dije que me la dieras-dijo Rosalie**

**-si digo que es un perro con cuernos es un perro con cuernos entendiste tonta-le dijo Felix apretando un dedo en el lado derecho de la cabeza de Rosalie**

**-Dámela Felix-dijo Rosalie quitandole el dedo**

**-Uuuy que miedo te tengo-dijo el temblando**

**-Felix devuelvemela YA-grito ella**

**-La quieres, la quieres-dijo moviendola enfrente de ella**

**-Dámela Felix**

**-Vamos a ver que puede hacer el perro con cuernos- le dio la espalda a Rosalie y comenzó a jalarle las patas a la vaquita hasta que la rompió**

**-que divertido se desarma-continuo jalándole las demás patitas y los cuernitos**

**Rosalie se quedo viendo como Felix rompía su peluche, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ver a la vaquita destrozada**

**-FELIX-dijo en un tono de enojo**

**-Que quieres Rosalie?-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona**

**al dar Felix la vuelta para ver a Rosalie, ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz**

**-Te dije que me la devolvieras- tomo las partes del peluche y se dirigió a su lugar**

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

-si mal no recuerdo le rompiste la nariz verdad?- preguntó Emmett, parando un taxi

-Sip, creo que si- poniendo una cara de lo más inocente mientras subía al taxi, seguida por Emmett

-quien creería que una niña de 7 años le rompiera la nariz a alguien-dijo el

-deja recordarte que tengo 3 hermanos, algo se me tenia que pegar o no?-Emmett solo rió al comentario que hizo Rosalie en su defensa

* * *

**Princess: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE REVISAN,LEEN Y ME AGREGAN LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS (aunque si quieren ¿*-* podrian dejar un review? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

**Rosalie: xD tienes razon...pero la Señora Vaca valia la pena ;D**


	6. Entre Confesiones y Llegadas

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias :D**

**Renesmee: Porfis dejen reviews, ultimamente Princess cree que esta historia a nadie le gusta y pues no sabe si continuarla o no...**

**Bella: Princess se tardo mucho, pero escribio un laargo capitulo ;D**

**Edward: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo y SON TODOS HUMANOS**

* * *

**''Entre Confesiones y Llegadas''**

**C****on Bella, Edward y Jacob...**

-Esta es mi casa-le dijo Bella a los chicos **(La verdad Edward si sabe donde vive porque a veces venia con Rosalie a jugar videojuegos con Jake, el hermano de Bella, Jacob no conoce la casa pero si a la familia de Bella)**

-entonces ahora si adiós-dijo Edward sonriendo

-Creo que si-dijo Bella que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, Jacob se estaba acercando lentamente, pero no solo Bella comenzaba ponerse nerviosa conforme se acercaba Jacob, también Edward si un grito a lo lejos se hubiera escuchado deteniendo el momento de seguro el lo habría hecho.

-Hermana!- gritó Jake, abriendo la puerta al ver que su hermana ya había llegado **(Jake es el hermano pequeño de Bella...a Jacob, el que todos conocemos le llamare en la historia Jacob y a su hermanito le llamare Jake en la historia. Jake es un niño de 13 años)**

-Edward ¿como estas?- corrió a saludarlo

-Jake!- dijo Edward en un tono de agradecimiento, si no fuera por el Jacob hubiera besado a Bella de eso estaba seguro, conocía muy bien a su amigo

-Hola mi pequeño clon-dijo Jacob divertido revolviendole el cabello

-Olle-se quejo

-Ven quiero enseñarte el nuevo juego de video que compre-dijo Jake tomando a Edward de la mano hacia la casa

-Pues ya que Edward paso, no gustas pasar tu también Jacob?-pregunto Bella sonrojada

-Seria un honor-dijo el

-Buenas noches Edward-saludo Renee

-Buenas noches señora-dijo Edward

-Ven Edward voy a mostrarte el juego-dijo Jake entusiasmado

-Si, con permiso-dijo el

-Propio- respondió Renee, viendo como Jake jalaba a Edward hacia la sala, mientras su hija entraba con otro muchacho

-Hija llegaste-dijo Renee

-Buenas noches mama traje a Jacob-dijo Bella

-Buenas noches- dijo Renee con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches señora-dijo el

* * *

**Con Rosalie y Emmett...**

-Mamá papa ya llegue!-grito Rosalie como abrió la puerta dejando aun lado la mochila, sin soltar su peluche,Emmett hizo lo mismo

-Estamos en la cocina hija- respondió Esme

Al oír en donde estaban se dirigieron hacia la cocina, abrieron la puerta y en efecto ahí se encontraban cenando

-buenas noches señorita-dijo Carlisle

-Buenas noches papa-contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches Emmett- dijo Esme dándole una gran sonrisa

-Buenas noches-dijo el

-Y tu hermano Rose?- pregunto Esme

-No se pensé que ya estaba aquí, creo que se iba a regresar con Jacob-dijo ella encogiendo los hombros sin precupacion

-Entonces ya va a llegar algo tarde ay ese muchacho…Pero que veo.. es la señora vaca si no me equivoco verdad hija-comento Carlisle al ver el viejo peluche de su hija como nuevo, mientras Rosalie tomaba asiento aun lado de su mamá..

-Veo que si lo pudiste mandar arreglar Emmett-comentó Esme

-si- respondió Emmett

-Y como les fue en el partido Emmett?- dijo Alec después de pasar un bocado de su cereal

-Muy bien…

-Ganaron- lo interrumpió Rosalie

-Ya veo felicidades, pero siéntate no te quedes parado- Dijo Carlisle

-Gustas algo de cenar?-pregunto Carlisle

-No muchas gracias señor, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya mis papas han de estar preocupados

-pero como te vas a ir a estas horas tu solo, Carlisle lo puedes llevar- le pidio Esme

-Claro- respondió Carlisle

-no vienes Rose?-pregunto Carlisle

-no papa gracias-dijo Rosalie, de pronto sono el timbre

-Yo voy! Yo voy!-dijo Alec

-Ok tu vas pero primero termina tu cereal Alec- dijo Esme al ver que Alec aun no terminaba, Alec tomo el plato y de un sorbo se acabo el cereal

-Listo-dijo el

-Entonces ahorita regresamos-tomo las llaves y los tres hombres salieron de la cocina

-Es un buen muchacho-dijo Esme

-Si, mamá- respondió Rosalie

-seria un buen novio no crees?-pregunto Esme con una sonrisa picara

-Mama- exclamo Rosalie algo ruborizada por el comentario

-solo digo la verdad hija-dijo ella con inocencia

* * *

**Con Bella, Edward y Jacob...**

No podía evitar que su corazón latiera así de rápido, tan solo tenerlo enfrente de ella pero a la vez tan lejos, le alegraba el día

-La cena esta lista- ambos jóvenes despegaron su vista del televisor y voltearon a ver quien los llamaba

-Hermana, ya vamos- respondió Jake volteando de nuevo al televisor, sin embargo Edward se quedo viendo fijamente en sus ojos, esa mirada.. Podría perderse en ella durante horas, pero por que tan solo verla le producía tanta dicha, pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando esos ojos cafés ya no lo vieron mas

-Te gane Edward te gane-celebro Jake

-Bah.. Tonto juego-susurro el

-Ven vamos a cenar-dijo Jake

Ambos se pararon y fueron al comedor, Jake se sentó aun lado de Bella estaba en medio de Jacob y Renee y Charlie en la cabecera

-Buenas noches Edward

-Buenas noches señor Swan

-Ven Edward siéntate aquí- le pido Jake señalando la silla aun lado de el

-Gracias- dijo Edward educadamente y tomo asiento

-Edward el sábado iras a vernos jugar?-pregunto Jake

-Claro que si, no me pierdo ninguno de sus partidos- contesto Edward y empezó a comer la cena

-Mañana llega Jasper verdad?-pregunto Charlie, a lo que Edward solo afirmo con la cabeza

-y a que hora llega?-pregunto el

- Llega a las 7 de la noche según me dijo Rosalie-dijo Edward

-Rosalie ha de estar muy contenta- comento Renee

-Si… no se si Rosalie les dijo pero le va a hacer una cena mi mamá a Jasper- dijo rompiendo el silencio que se empezaba a formar

-Oh si es cierto Rose me pidió que les dijera- hablo por primera vez Bella en toda la cena, no había hablando antes por lo nerviosa que estaba tenerlo en frente de ella la estaba poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que pensaba y por mas que quería evitar verlo sus ojos la traicionaban haciendo que su mirada se clavara fijamente en el

-Si si me dijo Esme, hoy en la mañana que la vi- respondió Renee y Bella solo agacho la cabeza y siguió cenando

* * *

**Con Emmett, Alec y Carlisle...**

-Muchas gracias señor- dijo Emmett al ver que ya habían llegado a su casa y la camioneta se había detenido por completo

-No hay de que- respondió Carlisle, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del auto, al igual que Emmett, quedándose Alec en la camioneta

Caminaron hacia la puerta, acto seguido Emmett saco de su mochila las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta

-Pasee por favor-dijo Emmett

-Gracias Emmett, pero es mejor que me vaya-dijo Carlisle

-Como guste-dijo Emmett

-Gracias de todas formas, mejor mañana los esperamos para cenar-dijo Carlisle

-si señor y gracias-dijo Emmett

-Gracias a ti por llevar a Rosalie-dijo Carlisle

-No hay de que yo encantado-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

-Lo se Carlisle y gracias por quererla tanto-dijo caminando hacia la camioneta

-Pues de nada creo- contesto un poco sonrojado por el agradecimiento de Carlisle

* * *

**Con Bella, Edward y Jacob...**

-Muchas gracias, por la cena estuvo deliciosa- salieron Jacob y Edward

-No gracias a ustedes por traer a Bella- Se despidió Charlie, abrazando a su esposa

-Entonces hasta mañana Bella-Se despidió Jacob

-Gracias-dijo ella sonrojada

-No hay por que fue todo un placer

-Adiós Edward-dijo Jake

-Adiós Jake, hasta mañana en la cena- se despidió Edward, alzo un poco la cabeza para también despedirse de esa mirada que había cautivado su corazón, a lo que Bella solo sonrio

-Entonces hasta mañana Edward-dijo Charlie

-Hasta mañana señor-dijo Edward caminando al auto donde ya estaba Jacob

* * *

**Con Alec y Rosalie...**

-Hermana...Hermana-dijo Alec sacudiendo a Rosalie que estaba en el escritorio

-mmm- contesto Rosalie medio dormida

-Hermana estas dormida?-pregunto Alec

-No Alec- levanto la cabeza, viendo a su hermano quien traía una almohada luego vio el reloj, y observo que eran las 4:30 AM

-Alec ya viste que hora es?-dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

-Si lo se pero no podía dormir, me puedo quedar contigo?-pregunto el

-Y por que no te vas con Edward?-pregunto ella

-Es que el habla dormido y me da miedo, anda hermana puedo quedarme si?-dijo

-No crees que ya estas demasiado grandecito- Alec puso una carita de perro regañado sabia que así su hermana no resistiría

-Esta bien, esta bien te puedes quedar-dijo ella

-Gracias Hermana- fue corriendo hasta la cama de su hermana, vio que aun seguía tendida, la distendió y se metió entre las cobijas, miro un rato a su hermana quien seguía en el escritorio, podía ver que algo hacia pero no sabia bien que era lo que mantenía a su hermana despierta

-Hermana no piensas dormir?- decidió preguntarle

-No hasta que termine-dijo ella

-Y que haces?-salio de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana para ver lo que hacia

-Que es?-pregunto el

-Es un secreto- respondió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo

- Listo!- grito dando los últimos detalles a lo que hacia causando que Alec saltara del susto, Rosalie se paro de la silla y fue a su armario, Alec no entendía nada de lo que su hermana hacia

-Que buscas Rose?-pregunto el

-Se que estaba por aquí- dijo empezando a sacar un montón de cajas

-Si esta es-dijo ella

-Una caja vieja?-pregunto Alec

-No es solo una caja vieja- camino hasta su cama y se sentó en la orilla prendió su lamparita de mesa y abrió la caja

-Esto es lo que buscaba- le dijo a kohaku mientras sacaba un pedazo de tela

-Dime la verdad crees que se parecen?- dijo poniendo en contraste ambos trozos de tela

-mmm si- se acerco y alejo varias veces Alec para observarlo detalladamente

-Si se parecen mucho, y que son?-pregunto el

-se llaman pañuelos-dijo ella sarcásticamente

-Y para que los quieres, en especial este- señalo el que estaba guardado en la caja

-Ya te dije que es un secreto

-No me digas que es lo que has estado haciendo todas las noches, en lugar de practicar-dijo el

-Si

-Pues no entiendo para que lo haces- se paro de la cama y le dio la vuelta a esta para acurrucarse del lado opuesto y quedar profundamente dormido, Rosalie se levanto, volvió a guardar la caja en su armario, fue hacia su escritorio y saco una pequeña cajita puso el pañuelo que hizo y la envolvió, guardo el paquetito, vio su reloj faltaban 15 a las 5, se fue a su cama y acostándose a un lado de su hermano, quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Con Rosalie, Bella y Renesmee**

-Rose que paso?-Pregunto la castaña al ver entrando al salón a su amiga, justo cuando su profesor salía

-Lo siento me quede dormida- contesto poniendo su mochila en la silla y saco su cuaderno se sentó y vio los números escritos en el pizarrón, poniendo una cara de angustia

-Vieron nuevo tema?-pregunto ella

-Si- contesto su mejor amiga mientras caminaba al lugar de Rosalie

-Si quieres te explico el fin de semana, no es muy difícil-dijo Bella

-Gracias Bella, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Rosalie

-No hay de que- contesto son una gran sonrisa

-y por que te desvelaste?-pregunto Renesmee

-Si por que te desvelaste- todas voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz para ver quien era

-Es que tenia una cosa muy importante que hacer-dijo Rosalie

-Tan importante era- tomo asiento enfrente de Rosalie, la vio fijamente a los ojos y levanto una ceja

-Si era muy importante Emmett-dijo Rosalie

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos verdad Nessie?-pregunto Bella

-Ah?, aah si- corrigió al ver la mirada que le daba Bella, ambas dieron la vuelta y salieron del salón

-Que?- pregunto al ver la mirada que Rosalie le dirigía

-estoy esperando a que me digas que es eso tan importante que te hizo faltar a las tres primeras clases- respondió sin quitarle la vista de los ojos, esos ojos en los que últimamente se perdía, esos ojos que lo estaban llenando de confusión, esos ojos que lo ponían nervioso

-pronto sabrás que era todo a su debido tiempo-dijo ella

-Entonces debe ser algo muy bueno, para que lo ocultes- con una serenidad en el rostro le respondió, tratando de ocultar esa curiosidad que tenia, tomo la cara de Rosalie entre sus dedos y con su pulgar le limpio restos de pasta dental que tenia en el la mejilla

-Que?-pregunto ella

-Te quedo pasta de dientes-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Aaah, gracias- su corazón latía rápidamente, pero pronto esos latidos disminuyeron y una tristeza llego a su corazón al ver que la mano de Emmett se alejaba de su rostro

-**Por que me pongo así, si solo es mi amigo o no**-penso mientras con una gran sonrisa traba de ocultar las mariposas que sentía al tenerlo enfrente de ella

-**Me encanta cuando sonríes-** pensó Emmett al ver la sonrisa que puso

-Creo que ya va a comenzar tu clase- dijo al ver entrando a Bella y Renesmee seguidas por el profesor

-Si- trato de sonar lo mas normal posible

-Te veo luego entonces- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie, lo cual la saco de onda

-Si creo- respondió viendo como desaparecía cuando cruzaba la puerta

-que fue eso Rosalie?- pregunto algo sorprendida Bella al ver la muestra de afecto que mostró Emmett

-No me digas que ya son novios-pregunto Bella esperanzada

-No para nada-dijo Rosalie

-entonces?- pregunto Renesmee con un tono de decepción

-Pues no se-dijo Rosalie

-Haber ya no entendí, no son nada y aun así te beso- miro la castaña a Rosalie para ver lo que decía por lo que había dicho Bella

-No no somos nada-dijo ella

-Entonces nos perdimos de algo, por que el no suele ser así contigo-comento Renesmee

-Aunque solo sean buenos amigos-añadió al ver la expresión de Rosalie

-Yo estoy igual que ustedes, no se por que-dijo Rosalie

-bueno señoritas, en el receso hablan

-si profesora- las tres contestaron en unísono, mientras Renesmee y Bella se sentaban en su lugar

* * *

**Con Emmett...**

Por que lo había hecho se preguntaba desde que salio de su salón, por que, que estaría pensando ella ahora, por que se hacia mas frecuente pensar en ella, por que no solo todo era como antes sin confusiones, por que ahora era tan difícil verla sin tratar de abrazarla, de besarla, por que después de once años, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos para no sentirse vació, por que de nuevo estaba pensando en eso, por que esos pensamientos irrumpían en su mente por que?... depuse de todo que no eran solo buenos amigos, por que cupido le había hecho una mala jugada, por que su corazón había escogido amarla. Toda la clase no estuvo pensando en como sus subconsciente lo había traicionado haciéndolo besar a Rose, claro no había sido mas que un inocente beso en la mejilla pero había significado tanto para el, ni cuando hacían sus "representaciones" de Romeo y Julieta para que no insistieran en que entre ellos había algo, la había besado en la mejilla

-POR QUE!- parándose de su asiento grito en frente de toda la clase, sus pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco

-por que debido a las manifestaciones el Zar Nicolás II manda disparar contra los manifestantes pero el ejercito se negó y fue por eso que abdico, alguna otra pregunta Emmett?-pregunto la profesora

-No profesora- reacciono tomando asiento mientras la profesora seguía explicando la revolución rusa

* * *

**Con Rosalie y Bella...**

Al fin llego la hora del receso, una hora de tormento había pasado, en verdad al fin había pasado, estaba segura de que no seria así ya que lo peor vendría en el receso, sabia que probablemente la estaba esperando y es ahí cuando vendría lo peor, le tendría que pedir alguna explicación por su actitud o solamente tendría que mostrar indiferencia ante aquel suceso, pero como mostrarla cuando sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y si le pedía aquella explicación que respuesta le daría, fuera lo que fuera lo tenia que saber, después de todo eran amigos no? Lo cierto era que estaba aterrada de escuchar esa respuesta, la respuesta que tal vez la destrozaría.

-Rose te vas a quedar ahí sentada?

-Ahh, no ahora voy Bella-dijo Rosalie

-Me voy a ir adelantando ok, solo no vallas a tardar-dijo al ir cruzando la puerta, esta ultima hora su amiga estaba en otro mundo y sabia perfectamente por que, aquellos sentimientos que aparentaban estar ocultos habían salido por fin y eso era lo que estaba atormentando a su amiga

-Ok en seguida te alcanzo- se puso de pie a y acomodo sus libros en su mochila, tomó un aire y salio del salón apresurándose para alcanzar a su amiga.

Casi había transcurrido todo el receso y no había visto ni las luces de Emmett, estaría molesto con ella o algo malo le habría pasado

-Rosalie te pasa algo?- le preguntó Bella sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No, no me pasa nada solo es que…

-Solo es que, que?-pregunto Bella

-No nada es una tontería-respondio Rosalie

-No dime que pasa-dijo Bella

-Estoy preocupada por Emmett, por lo general siempre esta molestando-dijo ella

-Y si estas tan preocupada por que no le preguntas a tu hermano-dijo bella

-Tienes razón, me acompañas?-pregunto Rosalie

-Pero..

-por favor?-dijo Rosalie

-Esta bien- dando un suspiro se paro de su lugar y siguió a Rosalie

Estuvieron buscando a Edward, todo lo que les resto del recreo, lo cual no eran mas de 10 minutos, una gran tristeza invadió el corazón de Rosalie, después de todo como había podido creer que en menos de 10 minutos encontrarían a Edward y a Emmett en esa escuela tan grande.

-**Despues de todo lo veré en ingles-** pero que era lo que estaba pensando, desde cuando su ausencia la perturbaba tanto. Rosalie acompaño a Bella hasta su salón después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que los últimos minutos del tan preciado descanso los habían desperdiciado caminando sin sentido.

-Edward, oye no has visto a Emmett?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, cuando lo vio entrar al salón

-No Rosalie-dijo el

-Ahh, bueno gracias- dijo con un tono triste

-**Despues de todo lo veré en ingles-** pero que era lo que estaba pensando, desde cuando su ausencia la perturbaba tanto. Rosalie acompaño a Bella hasta su salón después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que los últimos minutos del tan preciado descanso los habían desperdiciado caminando sin sentido.

-Edward, oye no has visto a Emmett?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, cuando lo vio entrar al salón

-No Rosalie-dijo el

-Ahh, bueno gracias- dijo con un tono triste

**-Después de todo lo veré en ingles-**ese pensamiento era su único consuelo

* * *

**Con Emmett...**

Ya llevaba media hora en la biblioteca, pero por que se estaba escondiendo, aaah si por el incidente de la mañana, no es que quisiera esconderse pero estaba seguro que sango le preguntaría acerca de su extraño comportamiento, y como responderle si ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, lo único que sabia era que su "ello"habia burlado las defensas de su "yo" y según diría Freud fue así como sus deseos habían convertido en un lió todo este día, rió ante la respuesta que se dio, menos mal que algo se le pego mientras estaba tratando de estudiar para su examen de psicología después de todo algo había salido bien este día

* * *

**Con Rosalie...**

Pronto vio lo tan equivocada que estaba, llego al salón y tomo su lugar de siempre, a pesar de haber llegado 10 minutos tarde la profesora apenas llevaba la televisión para continuar viendo la película, lo busco con la mirada cuando está empezó, pero no lo vio, que era lo que había hecho para que la ignorara de tal manera, pronto sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, se levanto de su lugar y le pidió a la maestra permiso para ir al baño, tan pronto se lo concedió salio corriendo.

Llegando al baño fue directo a mojarse la cara para ocultar las lágrimas que habían escapado durante el trayecto.

-Rose estas bien?-pregunto Jessica

-si- tomo un poco de papel para limpiarse la cara

-Que te pasa?-pregunto ella con una ceja levantada

-Nada Jessica-dijo ella

-De seguro estás así por que hoy llega tu hermano – dijo mientras se lavaba las manos

-Pero no te pongas así todo saldrá bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Su hermano, se le había olvidado por completo que hoy llegaba su hermano, todo por estar pensando, en cosas tan tontas, lo mejor sería dejar por la paz ese tema y si fuera posible olvidarlo, el día de hoy no estaban permitido llorar, el día de hoy vería a su hermano después de tanto tiempo

-Bueno sango te dejo que estés bien-dijo Jessica

-si igual- sacudió de su mente los pensamientos pasados, hoy era un día especial y nada lo arruinaría, ni su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Con Emmett...**

Ahí estaba contestando su examen de psicología, solo le quedan 10 minutos, contesto lo ultimo que pudo

-Como te fue?- pregunto Seth

-Espero que bien-dijo Emmett

-Ya te vas?- le preguntó al ver que recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila

-si estoy algo cansado-dijo el

-Entonces te veo hasta el lunes-respondio Seth

-hasta lunes-se despidió saliendo antes de que entrara el próximo maestro

Ya había trascurrido media hora cuando llego a su casa, pensó que por ser algo temprano no habría nadie pero que equivocado estaba

-Y ahora tu que haces tan temprano-dijo una niña de 8 años

-Bree me asustaste-dijo el **(Los padres de Bree eran arqueologos, pero murieron en un expedicion, Bree era sobrina de Carmen y ahijada de ella y Eleazar, cuando sus padre murieron cuidaron de ella como una hija, es Bree Tanner en la pelicula/libro)**

-Así tendrás la conciencia de sucia primito-Emmett solo sonrió recordando que desde hace dos años, el era como su hermanita menor, después de la muerte de sus padres en una se sus tantas expediciones arqueológicas, pero estaba contento de que el estuviera ahí con él, era su psicóloga particular

-Y mi mamá?- pregunto al ver que solo estaba ahí Bree

-Fue con la señora Esme a comprar las cosas para la cena-dijo encogiendo sus hombros

-Cosas para la cena?-pregunto el confundido

-No me digas que se te olvido que Jasper llega hoy.. si se te olvido- dijo al ver la expresión que Emmett puso

* * *

**Con Rosalie...**

Por fin había salido del terror de etimologías, tener el examen a la ultima hora no era bueno para los nervios, pero ya no tenia que preocuparse mas por las derivaciones del latín, ni mucho menos por las palabras en griego, el examen había terminado, claro le había tomado toda la hora, así que salio a las 2 dos en punto, supuso que Emmett la estaría esperando como siempre, salió y otra vez no lo vio, supuso que aun seguía en clases, y sin despedirse de nadie corrió al salón de Emmett, había decidido dejar ese asunto por la paz, al llegar a su salón le preguntaría como le fue con su examen y después de camino a su casa le diría lo emocionada que estaba por el regreso de su hermano, en efecto todavía estaban en clases cuando llego, no espero mucho, ya que pronto la puerta se abrió, saliendo una multitud de estudiantes, mientras Rosalie empezó a buscarlo con la mirada

-Rose- Rosalie dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba

-Seth, hola-dijo ella

-Hola, Rose-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Y a que debemos tu tan honorable visita?-pregunto Seth

-Venia a buscar a Emmett para irnos-dijo Rosalie

-Emmett se fue hace dos clases, dijo que se sentía cansado-dijo el

-Oh ya veo, entonces lo mejor será ir a alcanzar a mi hermano-dijo Rosalie

-Permíteme acompañarte- Rosalie solo asintió con la cabeza

A paso apresurado se dirigieron al salón de Edward

-Edward!- grito Rosalie

-Rose que paso?-pregunto el

-Pensé que no te alcanzaba-dijo ella

-Para?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-Para regresarme contigo a la casa-respondió Rosalie

-Es que yo no voy para la casa, acuérdate que voy a ir a hacer un trabajo a casa de Jacob-dijo el

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo-dijo Rosalie

-Bien oye Rosalie y Emmett, que no siempre se va contigo?-pregunto Edward

-si pero se sintió mal y se fue temprano a su casa-dijo el

-si quieres yo te llevo hasta tu casa Rose- interrumpió Seth al ver la gran oportunidad que tenia con Rosalie

-No quisiera molestare-dijo ella

-no es ninguna molestia, al contrario me sentiría honrado-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Entonces muchas gracias, te veo al rato Edward-dijo ella

-Adiós-dijo Edward como camino hacia Jacob

Fue un camino largo a su casa, se sentía algo extraña ir acompañada por alguien más, pero debía admitir que Seth no era tan mala compañía, era un chico interesante, amable, nunca lo había tratado, solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero le había alegrado tener su compañía, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino

-Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme- se paro en frente de la puerta, abrió su mochila buscando sus llaves

-fue un honor para mi- Rosalie solo sonrió

-Rose quisiera decirte algo-dijo el sonrojado

-si dime-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Debo confesarte que desde que te vi me enamore de ti- Rosalie se quedo impactada ante la noticia

-Y quisiera pedirte que me concedieras el honor de salir alguna vez contigo-dijo el mirando sus zapatos, con las manos en los bolsillo y algo sonrojado

-Rose hija-dijo Esme

-Mama- respondió Rosalie saliendo de su estado de shock

-Señora, muy buenas tardes-dijo Seth

-Buenas tardes-dijo Esme

-Yo me retiro Rose que pases un buen fin de semana-dijo el

-Gracias, tu igual- Seth solo asintió y se retiro

-Y quien era ese muchacho?-le pregunto su madre mientras entraban a la casa

-Seth, un amigo-respondió rápidamente

-Ahhh, un amigo-repitio ella con una sonrisa picara

-si mamá un amigo

* * *

**Con Emmett...**

-Emmett hijo, apresúrate que le prometí a Esme ayudarle con la cena-dijo Carmen

-Ya voy mamá-bonito día había escogido para esconderse de Rosalie, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta para atrás, bajo las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

* * *

**Con Rosalie...**

-Rose hija, calmate me estas desesperando-dijo Esme

-Lo siento mamá es que estoy muy emocionada-dijo Rosalie

-Lo se pero no te puedes quedar quieta- Rosalie tomo asiento en la cocina mientras su mamá sacaba todo para la cena, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa

-Por que no abres Rose?-pregunto Esme

-Bien-dijo Rosalie

-buenas tardes Rosie- A Rosalie le encantaba que la señora Carmen le dijera Rosie...le recordaba cuando ella con la señora Carmen hacían galletas con chispas de chocolate y Emmett las miraba siempre comiéndose la masa de galletas

-Señora Carmen pase-dijo Rosalie

-Gracias Rosie y tu mama?-pregunto Carmen

-en la cocina-respondió Rosalie

-Entonces voy a ayudarla-dijo ella

-Si.. hola Bree, Alec esta en su cuarto-dijo ella

-Gracias Rose-Rosalie solo vio como se dirigía hacia las escaleras, dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el, con una expresión seria en su cara

-Hola-le dijo con una gran alegría

-Hola Rose-dijo el, en ese momento sonó el celular de Rosalie

-Permíteme- dijo contestando el teléfono

-papa que paso?-pregunto Rosalie

-hija no voy a poder recoger a tu hermano, hubo un accidente y hubieron muchos heridos, tengo que ir a la sala de operaciones, no le puedes decir a Edward que pase por el?-pregunto Carlisle

-Pero Edward aun no llega, tengo una idea,espera- tapo el auricular del teléfono y volteo a ver a Emmett

-Oye Emmett me podrías acompañar a recoger a Jazz?-dijo ella

-Claro por que no- como podía resistirse

-Gracias, papa Emmett y yo iremos por el- dijo regresando al teléfono

-Gracias hija entonces los veo al rato- se despidió y ambos colgaron

-Voy a avisarle a mi mamá y nos vamos Bien?-dijo Rosalie

-si-respondio Emmett

* * *

**Con Rosalie y Emmett**

-como te fue en tu examen?-pregunto Rosalie saliendo del incomodo silencio en el que habían estado desde que salieron hacia el aeropuerto

-bien creo-respondió Emmett

-Yo digo que si te fue bien-dijo Rosalie

-Esperemos- respondió no apartando su vista del camino

-Y ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Rosalie

-Perdón?-pregunto Emmett

-Si que si ya estas mejor, es que Seth me dijo que te habías sentido mal, por eso te habías ido temprano

-Ahh, si ya estoy mejor gracias-dijo Emmett asintiendo

-Sabes es un buen chico-dijo Rosalie

-quien?-pregunto Emmett

-Seth-dijo Rosalie

-Lo crees?-pregunto Emmett

-si, también creo que es muy directo con lo que quiere-dijo Rosalie cerrando los ojos

-Por que lo dices?-pregunto mirando hacia adelante

-Por que después de dejarme en la casa me invito a salir-dijo Rosalie abriendo un ojo para mirar a Emmett

-QUE!- exclamo, frenando bruscamente, ante la señal de alto en el semáforo

-Que me invito a salir, tiene algo de malo?-pregunto Rosalie

-Que si tiene algo de malo, como se atreve a pedirte eso- esta vez la volteo a ver algo que no había hecho durante todo el camino

-Emmett yo..- a que estaba jugando Emmett, primero la evadía durante todo el día y ahora le hacia esta escena de celos, no era que la disgustara solo que la sacaba mucho de onda

-Lo siento Rose, solo es que no quiero que te lastimen- avanzo al ver el semáforo en verde

-si- dio la vuelta para el lado de la ventanilla, su actitud la estaba volviendo loca y lo peor era que no sabia que hacer. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto.

* * *

Ya eran las 7 en punto, la emoción invadió a sango, después de 2 años de no saber nada de su hermano volvería a verlo, en un principio iba a Forks para días festivos como navidad y año nuevo, pero después le fue imposible, haciéndose raras sus visitas.

Desde que se fue a Inglaterra, hace cuatro o cinco años, Rosalie diario le escribía o chateaba con él en el Messenger ya que era la única manera que se comunicaban, salvo en sus cumpleaños, que se hablaban mutuamente para felicitarse, pero estos 24 meses había perdido contacto con su hermano, no sabia nada de él, algunas veces le escribía a Rosalie, pero eran ya muy raras esas ocasiones, y ahora estaba ahí en el aeropuerto esperando su llegada desde hacia una media hora, le había pedido a Emmett que la acompañara, así que estaban los dos en la sala de espera.

Por que había aceptado acompañar a Rosalie se preguntaba Emmett, después de todo estaba seguro que sesshoumaru lo odiaba, entonces que hacia el ahí… la respuesta era muy sencilla Rosalie por ella estaba allí, se encontraba sentado observando lo impaciente que se encontraba Rosalie. Se puso de pie para estirarse un poco, estar sentado durante casi una hora, primero el trafico y ahora la sala de espera, no era muy cómodo que digamos, por que no pondrán asientos mas confortables se preguntaba tratando de olvidar los eventos ocurridos previamente, mientras caminaba hacia donde daba vueltas sango tenia que tranquilizarla si no pronto haría un surco en la sala del aeropuerto

-Rose tranquila-dijo Emmett

-Pero ya tardaron mucho-dijo Rosalie preocupada

-Rose,son las 7 en punto-dijo Emmett

-Por eso digo, ya deberían de estar aquí, y si les paso algo?-pregunto Rosalie

-No crees que avisarían-dijo Emmett

-Y si los secuestraron los extraterrestres?-dijo Rosalie con miedo

-Rose, déjale los extraterrestres a Jaime Mausan-dijo Emmett

-Lo siento, es que estoy demasiada nerviosa.. después de tanto tiempo lo voy a volver a ver-dijo Rosalie

-Si lo se, pero no por mucho madrugar va a amanecer mas temprano, tranquilízate ya llegaran-Rosalie tomo asiento y respiro profundo

-Voy a una de las tiendas para comprar algo de comer, quieres algo?-Rosalie negó con la cabeza

-Esta bien entonces ahora regreso- Dio la vuelta y camino hacia la tienda

-Emmett-Rosalie se levanto de su asiento y alzo un poco la voz para que la escuchara

-si encuentro panditas yo te las traigo- le dio la vuelta dándole una gran sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia la tienda, Rosalie solo devolvió la sonrisa y tomó asiento

Hacia tanto tiempo que se conocían que ya ambos sabían todo de ellos: lo que les disgustaba, lo que les gustaba, todos esos pequeños detalles y esos momentos en los que se entendían en silencio, ahora estaba mas segura de que sentía, algo más especial que una simple amistad

* * *

**Con Esme...**

Todo estaba ya arreglado, la cena terminándose de cocinar, la mesa puesta, toda la casa estaba irreconocible, después de todo que madre no festejaría en grande el regreso de uno de sus hijos, solo faltaba Jasper

-Yo voy!- salio toda apurada Esme creyendo que eran ellos

-Hola Renee-dijo Esme

-Aun no llegan?-pregunto Renee

-no aun no pero pasen-dijo ella

-buenas noches señora Esme, I Rosalie?-pregunto Bella

-Fue con Emmett a recoger a Jazz por que Carlisle no podía recogerlo por la junta-dijo Esme

-ya veo-dijo dijo Bella

-Y Alec?-pregunto Jake

-Arriba con Bree-dijo Esme

-Gracias- y al igual que Bree corrió hacia la habitación de Alec

-Buenas noches- se escucho la voz de un joven

-Buenas noches Edward-dijo Esme

-Buenas noches- dijeron en unísono Bella y Renee

-aun no llegan-dijo Edward

-no-dijo Esme

-Entonces me voy a bañar antes de que lleguen con permiso-dijo Edward subiendo las escaleras

* * *

-que crees si había panditas-dijo Emmett

-Gracias- dijo tomando la bolsita

-aun no llegan- Rosalie no respondió, solo movió negativamente la cabeza

-Emmett, yo quiero decirte algo

-Rose yo- aquí iba el momento que tanto había estado evitando

-No miroku déjame terminar, yo..

-Adivina quien soy-esa voz era él no había duda

-Jazz- brinco de sus asiento, lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos

-Vengo desde tan lejos y no merezco un abrazo de mi hermana?-dijo el abriendo sus brazos

-si, claro- y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo

-Y él?- pregunto señalando a Emmett

-el es Emmett no me digas que ya lo olvidaste

-No, por desgracia no-dijo Jasper con una ceja levantada

-Un gusto también volver a verte, yo igual te extrañe-dijo Emmett sarcásticamente

-Pues mi papá no pudo venir, y le pedí que me trajera-dijo Rosalie

-ahhh

-Y que esperamos vamonos, todos te han de estar esperando-los tres se dirigieron a la salida

-Jasper Cullen espérame!- Rosalie dio la vuelta al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su hermano

-Jazz, que no me escuchabas-dijo una chica pequeña

-Por desgracia si-dijo el abrazandola

-Muy gracioso eh!- dijo recuperando su aliento

-disculpen por interrumpir pero tu quien eres?-pregunto algo curiosa Rosalie

-Tu debes ser Rosalie, mucho gusto yo soy Alice Brandon, novia de Jasper- Rosalie solo se quedo en shock

-mira quien lo iba a pensar que tan bella dama iba a ser tu novia- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose hacia Alice

-Mucho gusto Emmett Mcarthy-dijo el

-Y tu debes ser el novio de Rosalie-dijo Alice

-NO, el es solo un amigo de la familia- interrumpió Jasper con cierto enfado en su voz

-si eso es lo que soy- ese fue un golpe bajo por parte de Jasper, aquel comentario le había dolido en lo mas profundo del alma

-bien pues que esperamos- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa tomando el brazo de su novio y el otro brazo a Rosalie que tenia tomado del brazo a Emmett

-vamonos-dijo Alice y se fueron caminando como modelos hacia la salido tomados del brazo cada uno

* * *

**Princess: Jasper y Alice *-***

**Rosalie: Alice llego y trajo el glamour xDDDD**

**Princess: Oye Rose ¿que le diras a Seth? ¿Eh? ;D**

**Rosalie: *ruborizada* CALLATE PRINCESS O\\O Revisen porfa ;D**


End file.
